Le Cavalier de l'échiquier
by einotse
Summary: Reprise de "Méfiez-vous du dragon qui dort". La descendante d'Harry Potter, Samia Weinberg, voit sa vie basculer le jour où sa mère est tuée et son père emprisonné. Déclarée décédée, elle revient en Grande-Bretagne pour sa sixième année. Et elle ne reculera devant rien pour se venger de ceux qui précipitèrent la chute de son enfance.


**Important !  
**

_Bonjour ! Bienvenue dans cette fiction que j'ai récupéré sur ce site alors qu'elle était abandonnée. Je le reprends et écrirai une suite. A part quelques changements mineurs, les premiers chapitres suivent la trame de l'histoire de Nouriel. J'expliquerai le passé par des flash-back, notamment sur le conflit entre Harry Potter et Jedusor. En effet, ce n'est pas du tout la même histoire que dans les livres concernant le tome 7. De nombreuses incohérences me rebutent dans l'ensemble de l'oeuvre- comment l'horcruxe se trouvant dans la cicatrice d' Harry peut-il exister si en touchant le professeur Quirrel il le tue? Néanmoins, je reconnais en J-K Rowling une auteur ayant beaucoup de talent et tous les personnages que vous pourriez reconnaitre sont bien entendu issus de son heptalogie. Mais soyons honnête, vous n'en reconnaitrez pas beaucoup.  
_

_Concernant l'évaluation de l'histoire... il n'y aura pas de passages avec des descriptions graphiques malgré le "M" de l'histoire - si vous en voulez, vous en trouverez à foison en mettant "M" dans l'onglet rating. Cela n'empêche pas qu'il y ait de l'amour, de la déception, des passages sérieux, marrant, à la fraise, des morts, des blessé, des panés ... .  
_

_Le rythme de parution: on verra ( héhéhé)  
_

_Il y aura des passages "techniques" qui font, je trouve, défaut dans l'oeuvre originale.  
_

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, ce sont les seuls gains que je ferai de cette histoire !  
_

_Voilà!  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

**Méfiez-vous du dragon qui dort**

**1. Arrivée**

Mardi 1er septembre 2493**  
**

Cela faisait exactement six ans et huit jours qu'elle attendait ce moment. Seule dans le hall, elle se tenait à un tournant de sa vie. Devant elle, les portes de chêne étaient closes, semblant n'attendre qu'un seul geste, qu'une seule parole, qu'une seule volonté pour s'ouvrir. Alors commencerait sa vendetta. Celle qu'elle avait méditée, préparée, planifiée avec soin et précision depuis maintenant exactement six longues années et huit jours. Ici, elle pourrait acquérir encore davantage de connaissance et avancer sur les traces de son aïeul dont la société sorcière actuelle semblait à présent prête à oublier l'enseignement, ses sacrifices ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient morts pour tenter de construire un meilleur lendemain.

Derrière ces portes de chêne résonnaient les couverts d'argent, comme un écho à la joie et aux rires des enfants qui y dinaient, certains pour la première fois. A ces enfants, elle ne vouait aucune haine. Non, aucune.  
En revanche, à certains de leurs parents … tous ne finiraient pas dans leur lit. Tout l'or et le pouvoir qu'ils avaient accumulés sur son patrimoine, son malheur et la mort de sa ne leur seraient d'aucun secours.

Aucun.

Affichant désormais un visage réjoui, c'était après tout sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, elle murmura dans une langue qu'aucun n'aurait pu identifier :

_- Ouvre-toi !_

Les portes de bois s'ouvrirent alors au ralentit, coupant le bruit ambiant comme une serpe un rameau de gui. Tous les visages, enfants comme adultes, étaient à présent tournés vers ces portes et l'ombre qu'elles dévoilaient.

Les occupants de la salle virent alors s'avancer vers eux une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau et à la peau légèrement bronzée. Elle portait des lunettes qui s'obscurcirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle passa de la pénombre du hall à la lumière de la grande salle. Son uniforme était réglementaire et très peu saillant. Mais cet uniforme paraissait presque pâle comparé à l'intensité brillante et profonde de ses cheveux. Cependant, quelques élèves eurent le temps d'entrevoir le regard de celle qui venait d'arriver en plein repas de rentrée : deux yeux bruns chocolats qui avaient balayés la salle comme un scanner de gauche à droite, puis de devant vers l'arrière fond. Un regard très jovial et amical qu'aucun n'aurait qualifié d'effrayant. Seule la douceur et la générosité s'exprimaient aux travers de ses yeux.

Si les garçons prêtèrent attention à la jeune fille, ce n'était rien comparé à la population féminine de l'école. Toutes dévisagèrent, inspectèrent et criblèrent de leurs regards la nouvelle venue qui, à n'en pas douter, allait provoquer des remous chez les futurs sorciers aux hormones survoltées. Même l'uniforme informe et sobre ne pouvait gâcher ses courbes harmonieuses, la grâce de sa position, l'extraordinaire souffle de jeunesse de santé qu'exaltait tout son corps. Certains élèves notèrent immédiatement son port de tête et sa position comme étant celle que l'on apprend aux enfants de famille de sang-pur. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se redressèrent et se tinrent droit à table. C'était comme s'ils avaient soudain reçu un choc. Ils revirent leurs parents ou leurs pédagogues leurs rappeler que Poudlard n'était pas seulement l'endroit où ils apprendraient les bases de la magie, mais aussi et surtout que c'était ici qu'ils tisseraient le socle de leur futurs et indispensables relations avec le reste de la haute société magique. Car si certains mœurs avaient évolués, il n'en demeurait pas moins que seuls les biens nés, autrement dit ceux qui provenaient d'une famille ancienne et dite de sang-pur ou bien ceux dont la famille possédait un patrimoine conséquent, pouvaient espérer les plus hauts postes. Ou bien être pistonné par ces derniers. Mais ceci, c'était un sujet sensible dans la société en général et un secret de polichinelle parmi les sang-purs.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai raté le train. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le quai à l'heure.

Sa voix résonna dans le grand hall.

Elle ne véhiculait aucune timidité et était assurée. Ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, elle semblait venir caresser les oreilles. Douce et mélodieuse, on aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Même les professeurs semblaient transportés pas le son de sa voix.  
Les murmures commencèrent cependant à prendre du volume dans la salle. Chacun commença à demander ou à dire à son voisin ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle arrivante. Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas à Poudlard avant. Ensuite, elle venait presque de l'avouer, elle n'était pas de famille de sang-pur, sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à trouver le train. Mais alors, où avait-elle appris ce maintient altier ? Et en quelle année allait-elle entrer ?

- Approchez, mademoiselle Weinberg, approchez. Nous vous attendions et commencions à nous faire du souci pour vous, l'invita un homme d'âge respectable siégeant sur le trône finement sculpté et recouvert de runes réservé au directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Les murmures s'estompèrent aussitôt.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas mesuré, la jeune femme revit ces quelques moments qui allaient tant influencer sa vie et qu'elle avait tant ressassés :

_Comme chaque année, elle allait avec sa mère et son père sur le chemin de traverse le jour de son anniversaire, le douze août. Comme chaque année, ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur que tenait une sorcière dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux bruns bouclés et connue de tous pas son prénom : Sophie. Presque tout le monde salua ses parents, connus pour leurs travaux et pour leur ascendance : sa mère était l'arrière-arrière petite fille du fameux Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait par deux fois survécu au sortilège de la mort, défié cinq fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattu et tué un basilique, gagné le tournoi des Trois sorciers en quatrième année, était devenu professeur puis directeur de Poudlard, étendu les connaissances du monde magique et voué sa vie à réformer le monde magique pour le rendre plus équitable, plus ouvert et moins raciste. Pour que les loups-garous et autres créatures magiques soient respectés, pour que les élèves d'origine moldue puisse accéder aux même postes que ceux qui étaient nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et pour établir, avec peine, l'équivalent d'une charte des droits de l'homme et des créatures magique. Aussi la petite Samia ne fit pas plus attention que cela à tous ces inconnus qui les saluaient et à qui, parfois, son père serrait la main ou sa mère donnait la bise. _

_Après avoir fait quelques emplettes diverses pour ses parents, ils entamèrent les courses pour sa rentrée scolaire à Poudlard : chaudrons, livres, uniforme etc. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les trois deux heures plus tard chez Benoît Bonneboule où ils purent déguster une glace avant de se rendre chez Ollivander où ils devaient acheter sa baguette magique. Ils s'apprêtaient à se lever lorsqu'une explosion proche eut lieu. Aussitôt, sa mère, auror de métier s'était levée et avait sa baguette en main._

_- Prends Samia et rentre, j'y vais !_

_- Mais chérie ! C'est dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !_

_- C'est pour cela que j'y vais ! Prends Rose et pars !_

_Comme pour lui donner raison, une seconde explosion eut lieu et un enfant blond fut propulsé à quelques mètres d'eux. D'un geste, sa mère fit voler le garçon évanoui à elle, le prit dans ses bras et le mit ensuite dans ceux de son père._

_- Tu as deux vie entre tes bras, maintenant va ! cria-t-elle._

_Devant le choix offert, son père ne put que transplaner avec elle et l'enfant inconscient à leur domicile._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la soirée étai bien entamée, sa mère rentra à leur maison. Ses vêtements portaient plusieurs traces de brûlures et une plaie déjà cicatrisée sur la jambe droite. Samia assista aux retrouvailles chargées d'émotion de ses deux parents._

_- Chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ca va, merci. Mais un de mes collègues à perdu le bras droit, il est à Saint-Mangouste, entre la vie et la mort._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- Un apprenti mage noir arrivé par l'Allée des Embrumes avec une accromentule. Il a déboulé sur le Chemin de Traverse, heureusement quasiment déserte. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec une créature pareille ? _

_- C'est ce qui doit être déterminé à présent. Comment il est arrivé là sans déclencher les alarmes, où il s'est prodigué cette accromentule, etc. _

_- S'il voulait faire des victimes, il n'a pas choisi le meilleur moment. Pas très futé le mage noir, non ?_

_- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais tu sais, parfois, on découvre des choses insolites._

_Un geignement enfantin fit tourner la tête de sa mère. Elle vit le garçon aux cheveux blonds couché sur le canapé une compresse sur la tête._

_- Comment va t-il ? _

_- Rien de grave, un simple hématome. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. _

_Le père de Samia était une médicomage connu bien que contesté. Venant d'une famille moldue, il avait croisé médecine traditionnelle sorcière et médecine de pointe moldue pour créer une nouvelle branche aux résultats incontestables. Malheureusement, une certaine catégorie de la société magique, certains sang-pur aux idées un peu désuètes, snobaient cette révolution médicale et avait empêché qu'elle soit reconnue à son juste titre. En outre, suite à son isolation des autres communautés magiques causée par son conservatisme, Philippe n'avait pu faire reconnaître son travail pour ce qu'il était._

_L'enfant émergea de son sommeil. Son père alla s'occuper de lui tandis que sa mère l'amena se coucher._

_- Maman, quand est-ce qu'on ira acheter ma baguette magique ?_

_- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Ton père et moi reprenons le travail demain et nous serons très pris. A la fin du mois, c'est promis, tu l'auras. _

_- Bon, fit-elle, déçue. Elle qui avait tant rêver de ce jour où elle aurait enfin sa baguette magique._

_- Tu es déçue ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle la bordait._

_- Un peu, reconnue-t-elle.  
Il va s'en sortir le garçon ?_

_- Oui, si ton père le dit, tu peux lui faire confiance._

_Embrassant sa fille sur le front, sa mère quitta sa chambre après un dernier signe de la main. Samia s'endormit rapidement, rassurée par sa conversation avec sa mère._

_Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier de bois sans faire de bruit, elle alla directement dans la cuisine où ses deux parents prenaient leur déjeuner. Le garçon blond était également là. _

_- Samia, je te présente Mickael. Mickael, je te présente Samia._

_- Bonjour ! fit Samia, tout sourire. Mais c'est à peine si le garçonnet leva la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud._

_- Philippe va le ramener chez lui, à Saint-Mangouste. En effet, c'était le seul mot que l'enfant avait prononcé, après son prénom.  
Oulala, je dois me dépêcher ! Bonne journée, à ce soir, fit sa mère en se levant de table. Elle prit sa cape d'auror et transplana aussitôt sortie de la maison. _

_Son père, elle et Mickael finirent dans un silence meublé uniquement par les questions de son père qui voulaient apprendre plus du garçon, en vain._

_- Bon, je monte me laver les dents et on y va. Samia, je te dépose chez Cathy. _

_Cathy était sa grand-mère._

_Son père monta. Samia alla dans la salle de bain du rez-de chaussée, en fit autant puis se rendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva alors le garçon, dos tourné. Son regard fut alors attiré par deux choses : un éclat doré à l'oreille du garçon et un autre éclair qui sembla être avalé tellement il disparut rapidement. Se retournant le garçon la regarda fixement, un sourire assez effrayant au visage. Si elle put identifier le premier éclat doré pour être une boucle d'oreille, elle ne put retrouver l'origine du second. Puis, elle vit l'étagère devant laquelle il se trouvait et remarqua tout de suite qu'il y manquait la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe que son arrière-arrière-arrière grand père avait reçu pour avoir débarrassé le monde de l'abomination qu'était Lord Voldemort._

_- Eh ! Mais tu as pris… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par son père :_

_- Allez hop, on y va, nous sommes en retard_

_Samia n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot que déjà son père l'avait poussée dans la cheminée et l'avait envoyée chez sa grand-mère._

_C'était le début de __sa__ descente aux Enfers._

Rose Weinberg arriva enfin devant la table des professeurs. Une femme replète et au visage doux apporta un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

- Weinberg Rose, sixième année, annonça la sorcière après un coup d'œil à son parchemin.

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Comme si rien à part elle, la sorcière replète et le chapeau n'existaient, Rose, puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi désormais, s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle abaissa simultanément ses boucliers mentaux pour ne pas se faire repérer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : une occlumens accomplie.

Le Choixpeau prit vie une fois sur sa tête. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux. Rose le sentit sonder les profondeurs de son esprit. Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile.  
Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre ici et là dans la salle. Normalement, l'item magique ne mettait que quelques instants à désigner quelle maison devait accueillir le ou la futur élève. Or, cela faisait à présent deux minutes que l'artefact était silencieux. Enfin, il rompit le silence.

- Je … je ne sais pas.

Aussitôt un bruit emplit la salle. Rose sentit une grimace se former sur son visage. Elle s'y attendait.

Le directeur prit la parole :

- Comment cela, Choixpeau, vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas où l'envoyer.

- C'est peut-être une cracmol ! lança un élève. Rose ne prit pas la peine de sembler offensée, mais elle retint le son de voix de l'élève, ainsi que sa place.

- Et pourquoi donc, insista le directeur.

- Déjà, elle ne possède pas de baguette.

Cette fois, ce fut un tolet dans toute la salle. Comment un élève de sixième année pouvait venir à Poudlard sans baguette ? Son ascendance moldue était désormais assurée pour tout le monde sembla-t-il.

- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela, mademoiselle Weinberg ? Ne savez-vous pas qu'une baguette est indispensable pour étudier la sorcellerie?

Le silence revint instantanément.

- J'ai cassé ma baguette hier, monsieur le Directeur. J'ai commandé la même chez Ollivander hier encore, mais elle ne me sera livrée que d'ici quelques jours.  
C'était toujours mieux que de dire la vérité.

- Bon, soit, c'est regrettable, mais passons. Vous avez pris les bonnes dispositions, ceci ne devrait pas être trop embêtant si cela ne dure qu'un ou deux jours. Choixpeau, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange encore qui fait que vous ne savez où la répartir ?

- Elle ne possède peut-être aucune qualité ? reprit une élève de serpentard qui se vit ficher par la jeune sorcière de la même manière que le précédent comique.  
Mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, ce fut l'item magique qui prit la parole :

- Détrompez-vous, jeune femme. Et à votre place, je ne défierais pas cette jeune demoiselle. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas finir vos études vivante bien sûr ? Un conseil, méfiez-vous du dragon qui dort, jeunes gens ! On ne se frotte pas à lui impunément.

A la surprise générale, le Choixpeau se mit à pouffer et les élèves virent un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivante.  
Puis, il ajouta plus bas, mais toute la salle l'entendit :

- Je vois en vous un énorme potentiel, mademoiselle Weinberg. Même votre arrière arrière arrière gr… ah, non, vous ne voulez pas que je dise cela ? non ? Bon, alors je ne le dirai pas.  
L'item magique venait de voir dans la tête de Rose son image de lui brûlant au milieu d'un énorme bûcher. Et étrangement, il sentait que cela pourrait devenir très vite, trop vite réalité s'il ne la fermait pas rapidement.  
La phrase inachevée ne passa cependant pas inaperçue et aussitôt des rumeurs prirent naissance à propos d'un supposé Weinberg qui aurait fait des choses sortant du commun.  
La sorcière au parchemin reprit la parole et dissipa les bavardages :

- Que doit-on faire ?

- J'avoue que je me pose la même question, reprit le directeur.

- Lorsqu'elle aura sa baguette, elle devra réessayer, répondit le vénérable, mais impressionné artefact. Il sentait énormément de pouvoir et de connaissance dans cette jolie petite tête.

- Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Mademoiselle Weinberg, je suggère que vous vous asseyez où vous souhaitiez en attendant la livraison de votre baguette. Une chambre sera mise à votre disposition en attendant. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas.

Acquiesçant, Rose se leva. Son regard ne fit même pas le tour de la salle pour décider où elle irait. Sans hésitation aucune, elle alla s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités de la table des Poufsouffles. Le silence s'estompa à mesure que le dîner reprit. Mais beaucoup de regards demeuraient posés sur elle. Rose s'était installée aux côtés des premières années qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers murmurèrent aux oreilles de leurs voisins : « voilà une excellente future Pouffe ! ne la trouves-tu pas exquise ? »

Le repas se fini sans inccident notable, tout le monde sentant la fatigue commencer à leur peser sur les paupières. Cependant, le directeur qui se nommait Greenspich se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Avant de vous laissez aller dormir et vous préparez à une nouvelle année intellectuellement stimulante et enrichissante, je souhaite vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, ainsi qu'une autre, beaucoup plus triste.

A présent, un moustique aurait fait sursauter quiconque tellement l'attention de tous les occupants était concentrée sur le directeur.

- J'ai le plaisir et la joie de vous annoncer qu'aura lieu, cette année, pour fêter les mille cinq cents ans de notre très chère école, le célèbre tournoi des Trois sorciers !

Ce fut une véritable cacophonie qui lui répondit. Afin de rétablir le calme et de pouvoir continuer, Greenspich fit retentir une puissante explosion dans la salle, baguette en main.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, cela signifie que nous allons accueillir des élèves des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Ils arriveront pour Halloween. Je compte bien entendu sur vous pour leur faire le meilleur accueil possible et montrer le meilleur de vous même.  
Enfin, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Monsieur Nalpet qui avait fondé la très connue entreprise de transport de colis magiques et dont les enfants sont ce soir absents. Il est décédé hier à son domicile suite à une fatigue extrême.  
Enfin, je ne saurai vous recommander, encore une fois, de privilégier la raison et l'amitié intra maison aux préjugés et à des rivalités stériles et puériles. Son regard se posa surtout sur les deux tables les plus opposées, celle des lions et celle des serpents qui se dévisageaient en chien de faïence.  
C'est ensemble que les fondateurs de Poudlard ont créés notre école, c'est ensemble que nous devons la perpétrer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Tout le monde se leva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les portes de chêne à l'opposée de la table professorale. Sauf une élève de la table d'Helga Poufsouffle qui se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Elle arriva devant le directeur qui fini d'échanger deux mots avec un homme à qui il manquait un bras.

Le bras droit.

oOoOoOo

Dans sa chambre, le directeur se coucha avec soulagement. Voilà une rentrée qui sortait de l'ordinaire avec cette Rose Weinberg. Rarement l'item magique avait mis autant de temps à décider où envoyer un élève. Et jamais, il venait de la vérifier dans les registres de l'école, un élève n'avait pu être réparti dans aucune maison. Il avait conduit la jeune femme à sa chambre provisoire, au quatrième étage. Il avait tenté de parler un peu avec elle, mais elle n'avait répondu que le nécessaire, tout en restant extrêmement courtoise. Il n'avait rien appris de spécial sur elle, si ce n'est ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé : elle venait d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur néerlandais immigrée avant sa naissance au Royaume-Unis. Ses parents avaient été emportés par la maladie lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et elle était la seule survivante. Un précepteur lui avait enseigné la magie à domicile. Son année de retard était due à sa convalescence. En effet, elle avait survécu à la maladie mais avait eu besoin de presque un an à se rétablir.

Doucement, Greenspich sentit ses paupières se fermer et le sommeil l'envelopper. Mais au moment où il allait réellement s'endormir, un bruit de verre cassé le tira brusquement de son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt. Ca venait de son bureau ! Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître une robe de chambre sur lui qu'il noua en toute hâte. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en même temps qu'il éclaira son bureau. Une ombre rouge se tenait à un mètre de la fenêtre et semblait vouloir sortir par cette dernière dont la vitre était à terre. Greenspich envoya un expelliarmus qui eu pour effet de faire voler à lui la baguette de l'intrus mais ne le fit presque pas reculer, ou plutôt avancer. Saisissant au vol la baguette il somma l'intrus

- Halte ! Ne bougez pas ou je vous stupéfie ! Mettez les mains derrière votre tête et retournez-vous ! Pas de mouvement brusque !

L'intrus, tout de rouge vêtu, se retourna doucement après avoir mis, comme si poliment demandé, ses mains derrière sa tête. Mais Greenspich ne put discerner son visage, obscurcit par un sort. Sa tête demeurait dans l'ombre. L'intrus le regarda, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut le directeur.

- Accroupissez-vous doucement sur le sol, mains toujours derrière la tête.

Comme au ralenti, la silhouette carmin s'exécuta. Elle se pencha doucement. Greenspich, et ce fut là sa seule faute, fit de ses yeux le tour de la pièce pour essayer de voir ce qui avait pu attirer l'intrus dans son bureau. Mais tout était à sa place, pas un seul objet ne semblait manquer.

La suite fut si brusque que Greenspich eut du mal à discerner exactement ce qui se passa : d'un bond d'une rapidité et d'une fluidité extrême, l'intrus fit un salto arrière et se projeta par la fenêtre, dans le vide.

- Le con !

Le directeur se précipita à la fenêtre mais ne put rien discerner, tant la nuit était épaisse. Peut-être une ombre au sol ? Mais il n'était pas sûr.

Son regard alla à la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Son sourire à sa vue s'effaça néanmoins rapidement. Ce n'était pas une baguette. Mais une simple branche _ayant l'aspect d'une baguette_.

- MERDE !

Il fit sonner l'alarme des professeurs. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans son bureau, du sommeil au coin des yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur le Directeur, demanda le professeur au bras droit manquant, Smith. C'était le seul qui semblait totalement éveillé. En temps qu'ancien auror et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

- Un intrus vient de pénétrer et de s'échapper de mon bureau. Il s'est enfui en sautant par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-il venu prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien ne manque, je viens de vérifier. Ses yeux allèrent de sa bibliothèque où aucun livre ne manquait, à son bureau toujours aussi bien rangé, aux tableaux, tous à leur place pour finir sur la vitrine abritant la baguette de feu Harry Potter et les artefacts magique que ce dernier avait laissé à l'école après y avoir été professeur puis directeur de longues années durant. Non, rien ne manquait.

- Les tableaux n'ont-ils rien vu ?

- Non Eliane, l'intrus a fait apparaître des voiles noirs sur leurs cadres. Ils n'ont rien vu.  
La professeure de potion ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

- Il faut fouiller le château monsieur le directeur. Je vais aller voir en bas de votre appartement si son cadavre y est.

C'était Smith qui venait de parler.

- D'accord Matthew. Prenez Maria avec vous et soyez prudent.

- Il va de soit, monsieur le directeur, répondit Smith. Mais je doute qu'on le trouve.

- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?

- Seul un professionnel peut réussir à s'introduire dans les défenses de Poudlard. C'est même sensé être impossible. Et il vous a magistralement dupé avec sa prétendue baguette, signe d'un coup savamment préparé. Si ce que vous nous dites est vrai, votre intrus possède non seulement une excellente condition physique, mais a également utilisé la voie des airs. Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités et deux mobiles.

- Lesquels je vous prie ?

- Je vous en dirais plus après avoir vérifié l'absence de son cadavre.  
Sur ce, Smith et Maria Hinch, la professeure de botanique et directrice des Serdaigles sortirent de la pièce, laissant derrière eux des sorciers dont la curiosité venait d'être piquée par les paroles de leur collègue.

Les professeurs partirent, chacun vérifier plusieurs endroits du château. Mais aucun ne trouva le moindre indice. Ils revinrent bredouilles quarante minutes plus tard.

- Rien, monsieur le directeur, résuma Jacobson, le professeur de sortilège. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux roux coupés court.

- Matthew ?

- Rien, comme prévu.

- Alors, vos deux hypothèses ?

- Eh bien, commença l'auror, vous nous dites qu'il ne manque rien. C'est donc qu'il n'a rien pris.

- Peut-être.

- Ou du moins, qu'il _semble_ n'avoir rien pris. Ou plutôt qu'il veuille nous avertir qu'il a pris quelque chose, sans que l'on sache quoi !

- Où voulez-vous en venir Matthew ? demanda Lionel Septimus, le professeur de Runes et directeur de Poufsouffle.

- Et bien tout simplement que votre visiteur veut vous faire croire qu'il n'a rien pris, sans quoi son identité ou son mobile seraient « facilement » identifiables. Il, ou elle d'ailleurs, nous n'en savons rien, a donc peut-être remplacé l'objet de sa convoitise par un faux. Mais il tenait à signaler sa présence. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'il soit parvenu jusqu'ici sans déclencher aucune alarme et qu'ayant presque terminé son forfait, il se laisse attraper comme un cave ?  
Monsieur le directeur, pouvez-vous vous assurer que tout ce qui est ici est original.

- Mais j'en ai pour des heures !

- Si vous voyez d'autres solutions, je vous écoute !

- Et concernant les deux possibilités dont vous avez parlé ? demanda Joëlle Kariger, la professeure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Et bien pour utiliser ainsi la voie des airs, je ne vois que deux solutions !

- Lesquelles ? demandèrent plusieurs professeurs en chœur, piqués par la curiosité.

- Et bien, il s'agit soit d'un excellent joueur de quidditch, soit…

- Soit … reprit le chœur.

- Soit d'un animagus pouvant voler.

Le silence vint accueillir ces déductions simples, mais assez pertinentes.

- Quoique qu'il existe encore deux autres solutions, murmura Smith plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Tous attendirent religieusement que l'ancien auror dévoile ce à quoi il pensait.

- Mais c'est presque impossible...

- Smith ! gronda Greenspich, exacerbé par le plaisir certain que prenait son professeur à les faire attendre comme des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël.

- Deux autres personnes sont connues pour avoir réussi à voler autrement. Mais les deux cas sont extrêmes.

- Arrêter de nous faire languir, Smith, dit doucement Eliane. La directrice des Serpentards trouvait le sorcier bien séduisant malgré son bras en moins.

- Le premier est Lord Voldemort. Mais cela requiert sans aucun doute des connaissances titanesques en magie noire.  
C'est d'ailleurs le seul à y avoir réussi de cette manière.

Les sorciers frissonnèrent tous à l'évocation du sorcier au nom honni.

- Et l'autre ?

- Harry Potter lui-même. Mais on n'a jamais su comment il a fait. Certains disent qu'il a utilisé également de la magie noire, ce dont je doute fortement. D'autre, et là pencherait mon avis, qu'il a utilisé une branche oubliée de la magie.  
Le Survivant avait en effet à de multiples reprises émerveillé et surpris la communauté sorcière internationale en approfondissant au-delà de ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était possible de faire, les limites de la magie. Soit en redécouvrant des branches oubliées de celle-ci, soit en faisant lui-même des découvertes.

- Je doute que le Survivant se soit relevé de sa tombe, Smith. J'irai demain au Ministère consulté la liste des animagii. Peut-être y trouverons-nous une piste, conclu Greenspich.

- Avez-vous vérifié que la baguette magique de votre vitrine soit bien celle ayant appartenu à Harry Potter ?

- Comment le saurais-je, Smith ? Je vous rappelle que personne à part lui n'a jamais réussi à la faire fonctionner. D'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais su en quoi elle a été faite.

- N'était-elle pas constituée d'une plume de phénix et … commença Joëlle Kariger, coupé par son confrère de DCFM.

- Non, Joëlle. Lorsqu'il est revenu de sa première disparition, Potter n'avait plus la même baguette. Il ne l'a jamais caché. En revanche, personne ne sait d'où vient celle-ci. Ollivander n'a jamais répondu à cette question.

Un silence s'installa, brisé par Smith de nouveau :

- Il faudrait avertir le bureau des Aurors, monsieur le directeur ! Votre intrus a traversé les défenses de Poudlard ! A moins que…

- Que ? Smith ?

- Que votre intrus appartienne à l'école ! Ce qui résoudrait un mystère !

- Je doute qu'un élève de cette école ait les connaissances nécessaires pour être un animagus, Smith. Néanmoins, vous demanderez aux tableaux des Salles Communes si des élèves ont quitté leur salle commune. Je m'occuperai de celui de mademoiselle Weinberg. Et il est inutile de prévenir les aurors. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien n'a été volé et le seul dégât était cette vitre, dit Greenspich en désignant le carreau à présent réparé. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir des centaines de beuglantes me faisant la morale sur la manière dont je dirige mon école.

Sur ce, chacun retourna se coucher.

Cependant, un certain professeur de DCFM ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement. Son instinct d'auror lui criait que cet incident aurait plus de répercussion que ce que semblait croire son supérieur hiérarchique.

Et sur ce point, il ne se trompait pas.

* * *

**2. Premiers contacts**

**Emplois du temps et premier cours.**

Mercredi 2 septembre 2493

Rose se réveilla lorsque le soleil vint taper sur son visage. Elle aimait plus que tout se lever avec le soleil. Aussi orientait-elle toujours son lit de façon à recevoir les premiers rayons d'or directement sur elle. Elle trouvait ce réveil plus naturel que le son abrutissant d'un réveil, fut-il magique ou mécanique.

Emergeant rapidement de son lit, Rose prit ses affaires posées sur la table basse et alla prendre une douche chaude. En sortant, elle se vêtit de l'uniforme de Poudlard sans prêter attention au miroir magique qui faisait des commentaires. En sortant, elle demanda au tableau de sa chambre, une jeune femme en train de traire une vache, si elle avait quelque chose de spécial à signaler pour la nuit passée :

- Rien, si ce n'est le directeur qui est venue s'assurer que vous étiez bien dans votre chambre cette nuit.

- Ah ? Vraiment ? Et bien merci. Bonne journée, à ce soir.

- Bonne première journée à vous !

Sur ce, Rose descendit, un sourire aux lèvres, les quelques escaliers qui la séparaient de la Grande Salle et fut parmi les premiers à petit déjeuner. En chemin, elle sortit un petit carnet de cuir brun foncé de sa poche, ainsi qu'un stylo bille. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle était couverte par une liste de noms. Elle sourit à la vision du premier noms de la liste, barré : Nalpet.  
Un spectateur omniscient aurait pu s'étonner du manque d'hésitation de ses pas. Pas une seule fois elle n'hésita sur le chemin à suivre. Mais après tout, on était dans une école de sorcellerie, non ?

Dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers un bout de table, mais un élève qui devait avoir son âge et qui était à la table de Poufsouffles lui fit signe de la main. Souriante, Rose s'approcha de lui.

- Vient manger avec moi ! Ce sera plus sympa !

Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns coupés court. Son visage assez ovale lui donnait un air un petit peu naïf, mais l'éclat de ses yeux marrons foncés venait contredire cette impression.

- Je me présente Marc Sinclair. Je suis préfet en sixième année. Si tu as des questions sur le fonctionnement de notre école, n'hésite surtout pas. Tu es la bienvenue !

- Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de me présenter, visiblement, toute l'école m'a repérée.

- Pas de problème ! C'est vrai que les élève qui viennent en cours de scolarité sont plutôt rares. Où étais-tu avant?

- J'ai étudié avec un précepteur.

- Mmh, je vois. Et pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien entendu !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais rencontrer d'autres élèves de mon âge. J'ai pensé que ce serait important pour plus tard. Et puis Poudlard possède une bibliothèque très fournie. J'aurai pas mal de choses à y chercher.

- Waouh, et le Choixpeau ne t'a pas envoyé à Serdaigle avec ça ?

- Euh… non. Dis-moi, comment sont les professeurs ? demanda la jeune fille qui préférait éviter ce sujet glissant.

- Oh ! et bien commençons par le commencement : notre directeur de maison est Lionel Septimus. C'est également le professeur de Runes. Les étudieras-tu ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. De ce que j'ai lu dans les bouquins de sixième et septième année, l'approche enseignée à Poudlard ne me conviendrait pas. Pas assez de pratique.

- Tu sais utiliser les Runes ? Pratiquement ? Marc n'en revenait pas. C'était une discipline très exigeante et il y avait seulement quelques personnes au Ministère qui travaillaient sur l'aspect pratique, ainsi que les briseur de sort de Gringrott. Les Runes étaient le plus souvent vu comme une matière purement théorique à Poudlard.

- Un peu. C'était la passion de mon pédagogue. Il me l'a communiquée. Mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas bien.  
Rose fit une moue convaincante.

- Waouh ! Euh… sinon il y a Smith, le professeur de DCFM, très compétent, c'est un ancien auror. Il n'a qu'un bras, mais crois-moi, il connaît ce qu'il enseigne. Sinon, il y a la professeure Hinch, directrice de Serdaigle, qui enseigne la botanique. Pareil, un vrai puits de connaissance, avec beaucoup d'humour. O'Connell, la professeure de potion et directrice de Serpentard. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur sa maison, mais elle est très juste et très fair-play. Crois-moi, ses élèves la craignent encore plus que nous. Ses retenues sont très … dissuasives.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, en cours, tu utilises pas mal d'ingrédients : foie de souris, œil triton, pattes de lézard … . Et bas en retenue, tu fais le travail désagréable : tu prépares les ingrédients. Crois-moi, au bout de trente bocaux d'œil de triton, tu as beau prendre trois douches, tu empestes toujours ! Ca donne à réfléchir !

- J'y penserai ! Rose savait exactement à quel point mettre des yeux de triton en bocaux était désagréable.

- Sinon, il y a Kariger, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Jacobson, celui de Sortilèges. Il a un caractère très sérieux, mais quel talent ! Pour Noël, il organise généralement un spectacle. C'est merveilleux ! Surréaliste ! Magique !

- Ca a l'air chouette.

- Oui ! Mais je m'égards. La métamorphose est assurée par le professeur Phelma. Très patient, il est un excellent pédagogue et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour.

- N'y a-t-il pas des cours d'Arithmancie ?

- Mais si ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis impardonnable, surtout que je suis ce cours. C'est le professeur Schneider qui s'en charge. Tu as aussi choisi cette option ?

- Oui. C'est une matière que je connais peu mais qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

- Tant mieux ! Nous ne devions être que quatre, avec toi, nous serons cinq, ce sera plus intéressant. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, ce professeur est le plus exigeant que je connaisse.

- Mmh. On verra.

Sur ce, le professeur Septimus vint distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves déjà levés.

- Ah, mademoiselle Weinberg. Monsieur le directeur nous a dit que vous pouviez choisir dans quelle classe vous serez jusqu'à votre affectation à l'une des maisons. Souhaitez-vous être avec mes Poufsouffles le temps que votre baguette arrive ? Le professeur lui adressait un sourire chaleureux. Comme tous les autres professeurs, les paroles du Choixpeau l'avaient beaucoup intriguées.

- Ce serait avec joie. Les élèves de votre maison sont très chaleureux et accueillants.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Poufsouffle n'est pas la maison de la loyauté et du travail pour rien ! Alors, quels ont été vos résultats aux BUSES ?

- Je les ai passées aux Pays-Bas, mais j'ai ici mes résultats, tenez !

Elle sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches et le lui tendit. Le professeur Septimus y jeta un regard, mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur le parchemin.

- Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas de l'anglais.

- Oh ! Pardon, je vous ai donné l'original. Voilà la traduction en anglais, vérifiée par le Ministère britannique.

Elle lui tendit un autre parchemin. Cette fois, il le lut attentivement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

- Mais c'est tout simplement excellent ! Magnifique ! Ah ! je vois que vous avez cependant un péché mignon en … ah ! Divination. Oui, bon … . J'ai envie de dire, mais ne le répétez surtout pas à ma collègue, que tout sorcier qui se respecte éprouve quelques … mmh, difficultés dirons-nous avec cette matière. Non ?

- Sans doute, professeur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Rose. C'était presque mot pour mot ce que son père lui avait dit plusieurs années auparavant.

- Bon, alors que prendrez-vous cette année, Mademoiselle Weinberg ? Vu vos résultats, je dirais que vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez !

- Je pense que je prendrai DCFM, sortilèges, métamorphose, potions, arithmancie et botanique.

- Ne prenez-vous pas l'Etude des Runes ? demanda Septimus, étonné et déçu qu'une élève avec de tels résultats ne choisisse pas son cours.

- Je, euh … comment dire. Le programme de Poudlard dans cette matière ne m'attire pas.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais les aspects étudiez ici sont assez … basique. Vous ne faites pas ou trop peu de pratique, ne parlez pas de leur utilisation comme moyen de protection, ni comment les préserver du temps ou les protéger d'une contre-rune. Le seul aspect traité ici est celui de l'apprentissage des symboles. C'est juste le début. Un peu comme apprendre un dictionnaire d'une langue étrangère sans apprendre la grammaire et la syntaxe de la langue, ni les registres ou les expressions ! C'est frustrant ! Enseigné ainsi, les Runes n'apparaissent pas utiles !

Le professeur de Runes resta plusieurs secondes pensif, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Marc, de son côté, avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le discourt que venait de tenir Rose. Elle venait à peine d'arriver, et déjà, elle donnait des conseils sur ce qui était enseigné. Si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas formellement exact, ça serait passé pour de la vanité ! Mais précisément, ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer était la pure vérité.

- Je vois que vous semblez mériter vos notes aux BUSES, mademoiselle Weinberg. Ce que vous venez de me dire est empreint de vérité. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, à votre âge, j'avais également du chercher dans des ouvrages spécialisés pour assouvir ma passion pour les Runes. Et c'est seulement lors de mon apprentissage comme briseur de sort à Gringrott que j'ai vraiment pu mettre les mains dans le chaudron.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé avec mes remarques professeur, demanda Rose.  
Mais quiconque l'aurait regardée deux secondes aurait tout de suite remarqué l'absence totale d'embarassement de son visage.

- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Weinberg, je vais y réfléchir et en parler au directeur. Aller dans votre sens me semble en effet ne pouvoir qu'intéresser plus les élèves à cette matière.

- Je ne pense pas que le directeur acceptera, déclara une élève qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Marc. Celui-ci lui fit rapidement la bise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, mademoiselle Tharurt ? demanda Septimus, un petit peu étonné de l'intervention inopinée de l'une de ses élèves.

- Et bien, commença l'élève, tout en se versant une tasse de café et pas le moins du monde gênée par la question de son directeur de maison, mon oncle m'a raconté qu'il y a plusieurs années, votre prédécesseur avait essayé de faire évoluer le programme dans ce sens. Mais le gouvernement, pas directement bien sûr, a bloqué tout changement du programme.

- N'en dites pas plus, je comprends pourquoi. C'était Septimus qui venait de parler. Je sais pourquoi ils ont refusé, et vous avez raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changeraient d'avis.

Le professeur soupira, comme abattu à ces pensés.

- Bon, tenez, voici vos emplois du temps. Mademoiselle Weinberg, vous êtes la bienvenue dans mon cours si vous le désirez. Et si vous avez des questions sur ce sujet qui sortent du programme, n'hésitez pas à passer après un cours, je me ferais une joie de vous aider !

- Merci professeur ! J'y penserai !

Sur ce, le l'homme s'éloigna. Marc en profita pour embrasser celle qui était, sans aucun doute, sa copine.

- Dis-moi, Léa, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le gouvernement a refusé et refuserait de changer le programme d'Etude de Runes.

- C'est pourtant très simple. Les Runes sont une magie très ancienne mais surtout très puissante. Comme très peu de personnes savent bien maitriser cette branche de la magie, le gouvernement préfère en restreindre l'apprentissage pour garder un contrôle sur les personnes qui savent les utiliser. Contrer une rune peut demander des semaines de travail ! Imagine que quelqu'un les utilise pendant un combat, ce qui n'a pas été fait depuis des dizaines, voir des centaines d'années tellement le niveau nécessaire à cela est élevé. Les aurors ne sont pas formés aux Runes à un niveau très élevé. Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt du gouvernement d'avoir une population capable d'utiliser une magie que n'ont pas ses forces de l'ordre. Ils ont tout intérêt à ce que ça reste un monopole régalien. De plus, comme c'est une branche très utile de la magie, c'est une entrée importante d'argent pour la gouvernement puisque seuls ses employés ont le niveau nécessaire et que la Grande-Bretagne est coupée du reste de la communauté magique depuis plus de deux cent ans. Donc aucune concurrence possible de ce côté.

- Mmh, je vois, répondit son copain, songeur.

Rose ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

oOoOoOo

Rose se rendit ensuite à son premier cours de l'année. Un cours de métamorphose. Elle était curieuse de connaître le niveau. Mais vu les questions des examens, ça ne devait pas être infaisable … .

A en juger par les uniformes des élèves, ce cours regroupait des élèves de toutes les maisons. Les dits élèves se mélangeaient d'ailleurs bien peu, à l'exception des Poufsouffes qui semblaient être plus ouverts. Et encore. Rose attendit sans parler à quiconque et ignorant ceux qui l'a regardaient, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs.

Le professeur Phelma les fit rentrer dans la classe. C'était un professeur au crane chauve mais dans la force de l'âge. Ses yeux bleu clairs clair balayaient la classe avec enthousiasme. Il aimait enseigner aux années supérieures, plus intéressantes que les petites classes. Transformer une allumette en épingle est certes intéressant un moment, mais après avoir fait deux fois ce cours pendant cinq ans, c'est un petit peu monotone.

- Bonjour ! les salua-t-il depuis l'estrade, face à eux et en ouvrant ses bras en signe de bienvenue. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que les métamorphoses vous intéressent et qu'on a jugé que vous aviez le niveau nécessaire pour continuer à en suivre les cours. Je vois que certains d'entre vous s'étonnent du pluriel que j'ai mis à « métamorphose », mais ce n'est pas un accident ! Non, non, vous avez bien entendu ! Car, si vous l'ignoriez, mais j'en doute, il existe de multiples branches en métamorphose : la transformation d'objet ou d'animaux n'est qu'une brindille sur l'arbre de cette art ! L'un d'entre vous saurait-il me dire quelles autres branches il existe ?  
Son regard balaya la classe.

- Et bien, les vacances on fait du dégât à ce que je vois ! Ah, si, un, non pardon, une courageuse Serdaigle ose braver l'ignorance tumultueuse de cette classe ! dit-il en riant. Mademoiselle Mogliech, dites-nous tout !

- Et bien, il existe, la métamorphose des objets en d'autres objets ou en animaux, celle d'animaux en d'autres animaux ou en objets, les métamorphoses humaines en objets ou en animaux, les animagus, l'apparition, la conjuration, l'altération à ses différents degrés et enfin l'animation d'objet inanimés en objets animés, mais controlés.

- Excellent ! Quinze points pour Serdaigles. Mais il y a un petit oubli. Quelqu'un le voit-il ? Non, personne ? Ah, si ! Mademoiselle … Weinberg, c'est cela ?

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder la nouvelle, qui, dès le premier cours, répondait déjà à une question.

- L'alchimie, bien que n'étant pas purement de la métamorphose, est un des domaines où cette matière à une grande importance. Elle rejoint alors les potions ainsi que les sortilèges, l'arithmancie, la botanique, l'astronomie et l'étude des Runes.

- Mais oui, c'est exactement cela ! Malheureusement, je ne sais pas vous mettre de points pour cela mais rappelez le moi quand vous aurez été assigné à une maison. Puis, il se tourna vers le tableau qu'il regagna avant de leur refaire face:

- Comme l'a dit votre camarade, la métamorphose est une pierre angulaire de l'alchimie cependant, vu le niveau nécessaire pour en faire, nous ne ferons qu'effleurer le sujet sur l'aspect théorique, l'année prochaine, aux alentours de Pâques. Mais pour commencer, comme vous le savez, je suis un professeur sadique et minutieux, donc, je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation surprise, comme je vous l'avais annoncé en juin !

Les élèves râlèrent pour la forme, connaissant trop bien leur professeur pour espérer ne pas avoir droit au test « surprise » de début d'année. Test que les Serdaigles avaient, bien entendu, révisé une bonne partie de l'été. Les copies s'envolèrent des mains de l'homme pour aller sur chacune des tables.

- Bien entendu, vous avez chacun une copie personnalisée, afin d'éviter un quelconque risque de luxation de l'œil, n'est pas monsieur Ridac. Le professeur sourit à l'élève juste devant lui. Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître honteux, mais personne ne fut dupe.

Rose survola les questions. Elle repéra deux questions pièges noyés dans une foule de questions basiques. Aussi répondit-elle rapidement aux questions faciles avant de prendre son temps pour répondre aux deux questions plus ardues. Celle qui la passionna fut la dernière : quelles limites y a-t-il à la métamorphose d'objet ? Elle y répondit cependant par une seule phrase : « le sorcier, ses connaissance et la situation. »

- Game over ! Tout le monde pose sa plume !

Les copies s'envolèrent des tables avant de finir dans les mains du professeur.

- Bon, comme c'est le premier cours et que les vacances sont passées par là, je vous demanderai de faire une liste des sorts que vous connaissez en métamorphose et de l'accomplir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez le moi !

Le professeur commença à regarder ses copies. A chaque fin de copie, il allait voir l'élève de la copie et parlait un petit peu avec lui, regardait sa liste de sorts et passait à la copie suivante. Il arriva à celle de Rose. Son nez suivit les réponses toutes exactes et s'arrêta à la dernière question. La réponse l'amusa. Il regarda la nouvelle élève. N'ayant pas de baguette, elle se contentait d'écrire les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait.

Il alla à sa table et lui demanda :

- Mademoiselle Weinberg, pourriez-vous développer votre réponse, bien que tout à fait juste, à la question : « quelles limites y a-t-il à la métamorphose d'objet » ?

- Bien sûr professeur. Pour commencer, il y a la durée pendant laquelle on veut que la métamorphose dure. Ensuite, une métamorphose sera d'autant plus complexe qu'elle changera l'objet de départ. Puis la précision de la métamorphose elle même. Enfin il est parfois plus avisé d'utilisé des moyens détournés : par exemple, si je voulais transformer une théière en céramique en théière d'argent, j'ai le choix entre donner un aspect métallique à la théière comme on apprend à transformer une allumette en aiguille, ce qui sera facile mais ne tiendra pas forcément longtemps. Cela ne me demandera pas beaucoup de temps et ne me coutera pas beaucoup en termes d'essence magique. Ou, seconde possibilité mais c'est alors beaucoup plus compliqué, transformer la céramique en argent, ce qui sera très dure étant donné que c'est un métal. Mais la transformation sera stable et aura les propriétés métalliques de l'argent. Enfin, ont peu aussi la conjurer, option gourmande en énergie et en pratique ou beaucoup plus simplement, la faire apparaître, c'est-à-dire posséder quelque part ailleurs une théière en argent et la faire venir à soi.

- Très intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable avec une baguette !

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait donner…

**La grotte.**

Rose quitta de bonne heure la Grande salle après y avoir mangé son dîner. Elle n'avait eu que botanique ce jeudi après-midi, après métamorphose. Le professeur Smith n'avait pu, pour une raison inconnue, donner cours après l'heure du professeur Phelma. La botanique n'était pas une matière très intéressante à son goût, mais elle en connaissait la nécessité en potions, qui elles, étaient très intéressantes. Marc lui avait proposé une visite du château de Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait acceptée avec plaisir. Le jeune homme s'était révélé être une personne réfléchie et à la conversation très intéressante.

Seulement, au lieu de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, Rose les descendit après avoir activé un item magique la faisant disparaître du champ visuel humain. Elle emprunta le chemin menant à la salle commune de la maison des verts et argents. Tous étaient en train de manger et elle ne croisa personne.

Toujours sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit un couloir qui partait sur la gauche et s'enfonçait dans la pénombre, à l'opposé de la salle commune des serpentards. Les torches n'éclairaient plus grand chose, puis elles devinrent au fur et à mesure inexistantes. Rose continua cependant de marcher dans un parfait silence, mais elle ôta ses lunettes noires. Ses yeux parcoururent le couloir aussi obscur qu'une nuit sans lune.  
Un bruit derrière elle la fit s'arrêter. Deux chuchotements, puis plus rien. Reprenant sa route, elle avança pendant de longues minutes dans la pénombre sans jamais hésiter sur le chemin à suivre lorsqu'elle arrivait à un croisement.  
Le couloir déboucha sur un escalier en visse qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Les marches étaient étrangement sèches, pas la moindre mousse où herbe ne les recouvraient. Après avoir descendu une centaine de marche, la température avait monté. Mais Rose ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, sachant ce qu'elle trouverait au bout.

Reprenant une suite de couloirs dignes d'un labyrinthe tellement il y avait de croisements, elle arriva à un mur qui semblait être un cul-de-sac.  
Remettant ses lunettes, Rose approcha sa main du mur, à première vue banal. Mais elle sentait qu'une magie très ancienne suintait des murs.  
Rose observa le mur quelque instants. Elle reconnut le système ingénieux pour avoir été conçu par Rowenna Serdaigle elle même. Cela constituait la deuxième barrière, après celle de Salazar Serpentard : les couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru ne _pouvaient_ pas être éclairés. Ni par une torche, ni par une baguette quelconque.  
La jeune femme réfléchit au moyen qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui sembla évident. Aussi, parcourut-elle de sa main droite le mur jusqu'à trouver un relief dans celui-ci. Souriant pour elle-même, Rose mit sa main sur le relief jusqu'à ce qu'elle en épouse la forme.  
Des figures extrêmement lumineuses apparurent sur le mur aussitôt. Elles étaient blanches bleu claires. Contente d'avoir pensé à remettre ses lunettes avant d'avoir posé sa main sur le mur, elle observa les figures dessinées sur ce dernier. Elles formaient deux symboles, deux runes gaéliques.

Rose lu les runes une par une. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elles formaient une énigme à laquelle elle devrait répondre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir.

oOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, tous mangeaient joyeusement, sans se douter de ce qui se passait sous leurs pieds. Enfin tous…

Alors qu'il parlait avec le professeur Jacobson de la découverte du corps sans vie d'un employé de la banque Gringrott dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Greenspich sentit une légère modification dans la magie de l'école. Il s'interrompit de parler à la grande surprise du professeur de sortilège et se concentra sur son lien avec l'école. Et là, il le sentit. Lui. Lui, dont son prédécesseur Lui avait transmis l'existence et la cache, Lui qui avait défendu l'école lors de grands dangers, Lui qui devait dormir jusqu'à ce que son aide soit requise. Il venait de se réveiller. Ou plutôt quelqu'un était en train de Le réveiller.

- Je dois m'absenter, ne m'attendez pas pour la fin du repas ! Sous les yeux étonnés de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves, il se leva de table, traversa très rapidement le hall et disparut derrière les portes.

Aussitôt, les élèves commencèrent à se demander mutuellement. Pourquoi le Directeur venait-il de partir brusquement du dîner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Voyons voire, dit Rose à haute voix. La première rune est une rune de sommeil, assez complexe, ne permettant le réveil de ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte qu'à certaines occasions. Il faut donc logiquement que je la contre par une rune de réveil et une autre d'annulation temporelle du sort qui relie la rune à la magie du château. Ca, c'est relativement facile.  
La seconde en revanche, est beaucoup plus compliquée. Ce symbole-ci, fit elle en regardant une arabesque qui barrait transversalement la roche, est une des runes de protection les plus avancées que je connaisse. Que dois-je faire avec ?

oOoOoOoOoO

Greenspich descendit deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui menaient aux dortoirs des Serpentards avant de bifurquer dans le sombre couloir.

- Bon, calme toi, Mario, se dit-il. Maintenant, l'erreur n'est plus permise.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un fil mauve qu'il accrocha prêt de l'entrée de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Puis, une fois qu'il eu accroché son fil d'Ariane, il commença à compter ses pas en même temps qu'il avançait. C'était la seule façon de ne pas se tromper dans cette obscurité totale.  
Alors doucement, il progressa dans le labyrinthe sombre, se remémorant la phrase qui permettait de retenir le nombre de pas à faire dans chaque direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir réfléchi pendant cinq minutes, Rose releva soudain la tête. L'idée de Rowenna Serdaigle était tout simplement excellente !  
Rose leva sa main, dans laquelle elle tenait une étrange baguette, et commença à tracer un premier symbole sur la rune de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la première, elle se déplaça légèrement sur la droite avant de commencer à tracer la seconde, qui allait lui demander beaucoup plus de réflexion. Levant le bras, elle dessina une première courbe.

L'idée de la fondatrice de Serdaigle était réellement brillante. La rune de protection placée sur le mur était celle que la dernière personne à avoir ouvert la porte avait elle-même tracé dessus. Ainsi, à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait cette porte, c'était une nouvelle rune de protection qui protégeait ce mur, mais aussi tout le château. Mais c'était surtout une rune plus puissante, car seulement à cette condition la porte pouvait être ouverte. Ainsi, le château se trouvait mieux protégé à chaque ouverture.

Rose finit de tracer sa propre rune de protection qu'elle avait elle même perfectionnée. Le mur sembla l'absorber.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Cependant, elle entendit distinctement de la direction d'où elle venait des pas de quelqu'un, encore loin, qui se rapprochait. Et lui non plus, il n'hésitait pas dans la direction à suivre.

Soudain, la porte se mit à luire et commença à glisser vers le haut dans un bruit sourd d'engrenages qui tournent, ouvrant le passage.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement ouverte, révélant juste du noir, la jeune femme avança.

Au moment même où elle mit un pied devant, elle se senti entrer dans un volume contenant un charme qui l'immobilisa et commença à forcer ses barrières d'occlumens.

Ses barrières mentales voulurent résister, mais elle sut tout de suite que la force du sort était beaucoup trop grande, même pour elle. Alors, pour ne pas avoir l'esprit simplement écrabouillé par cette force mentale, elle laissa le charme fouiller son esprit. Elle le senti la sonder. Pendant quelques instants encore, elle fut immobilisée. Puis, le charme sembla s'estomper. Avançant encore un petit peu, Rose su qu'elle venait de passer l'épreuve d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il lui restait normalement celle de Godric Griffondor avant d'accéder à ce quelle cherchait.  
Tandis qu'elle avançait un petit peu dans cette pénombre indescriptible, le mur derrière elle coulissa doucement émettant une seconde fois le même bruit sourd et se referma. Mais Rose ne s'en souciât pas, sûre qu'il se rouvrirait lorsqu'elle en voudrait sortir.

Soudain, la lumière se fit. Heureusement pour elle, Rose avait gardé ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le spectacle en face d'elle était tout simplement époustouflant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Greenspich arriva enfin devant le mur qui renfermait le gardien de Poudlard. Il fut rassuré de ne trouver personne. Il avait craint quelques secondes que quelqu'un aurait pu réussir à arriver jusqu'ici. Heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas.

Cependant, un doute le prit. Passant sa main sur le mur, il regarda tranquillement la première rune se réveiller. Mais à la vue de la seconde, il poussa un cri :

- NON ! Non ! ce … ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'aurait pu réussir en si peu de temps !  
Puis, d'une voix qui ne pouvait cacher un trouble évident, il commanda à la porte:

- Moi, Mario Serge Greenspich, Directeur de Poudlard, t'ordonne te t'ouvrir !

Mais rien ne se passa. Les runes s'effacèrent du mur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, commença-t-il à se lamenter. Qui a pu tracer _cette_ rune ? Je ne sais même pas si les hommes du ministère auraient su comment ouvrir cette porte en si peu de temps !

Puis, soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête :

- Ca doit être la même personne que mon voleur d'hier soir!

Greenspich prit la décision d'attendre dans le couloir que la personne qui était à l'intérieure en sorte et d'aviser ensuite ce qu'il ferait de cette personne. Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ces intentions, aussi préférait-il s'assurer qu'elle n'iraient pas contre les siennes.  
Mais l'idée lui vint soudain que pour avoir réussi à ouvrir cette porte, cette personne devait être un génie en rune et peut-être ne serait-il pas en mesure de la désarmer.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher du renfort.

Avant de faire chemin inverse et de sortir de ce ténébreux labyrinthe, le Directeur posa un charme de détection et d'immobilisation à l'angle du couloir. Avec un petit peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas à combattre pour arrêter son voleur.  
Puis, il fit demi-tour et suivit son fil d'Ariane afin de sorti sans difficulté du labyrinthe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Devant elle se tenait un spectacle de toute beauté. Cela commençait par le plafond, constitué de stalactites qui semblaient être en cristal tellement ils étaient pures. Ils reflétaient comme des loupes la lumière qui semblait provenir de l'opposé de la grotte. Cette lumière étincelait également sur l'eau calme d'un lac. Pas une ride ne venait troubler la tranquillité de la surface.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur des roches à sa gauche, qui étaient couvertes de runes et de textes, gravés dans la pierre. A sa droite, et devant elle se tenait une véritable plage de sable fin. Il ne manquait même pas la chaleur, la température ici atteignant sans peine les trente-cinq degrés.

Sur la « plage » de sable se tenait ce pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici : un imposant dragon couleur terre la fixait. Sa taille était impressionnante. Il devait faire facilement dans les trente mètres avec sa queue terminée par plusieurs piques. Ses ailes, repliées, étaient imposantes. Son corps n'était pas très épais, mais tout son être transpirait la force Rose se sentit vraiment peu de chose.  
La tête du dragon, dirigé vers elle terminait un cou ni trop long, ni trop court, mais musclé, tout en restant dans des proportions gracieuses. La tête du dragon à elle seule faisait sa taille.  
Ses pattes, fines, étaient terminées par des griffes puissantes qui pourraient sans aucune peine la briser d'un seul coup.

Rose fut à peine surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

- « Bonjour, jeune sorcière. Qui es-tu pour venir interrompre mon sommeil et savoir ouvrir la porte de ma grotte ? »

La voix était grave et transmettait la puissance de son propriétaire.

Rose sourit. Puis elle commença à expliquer les raisons de sa venue.

* * *

**3. Brixta**

Mercredi 2 septembre 2493

Greenspich courut presque le long des couloirs en suivant le fil d'Ariane qu'il avait placé et arriva rapidement à la fin du labyrinthe. Des élèves verts et argent qui rentraient dans leurs dortoirs furent assez surpris de voir leur directeur sortir de ce couloir que personne n'empruntait jamais. Chaque année d'ailleurs, quelques anciens élèves terrorisaient les premières années à Halloween en leur racontant qu'on fond de ce couloir dont personne n'était revenu saint d'esprit, se cachait un monstre qui se nourrissait de la peur de ses victimes jusqu'à les rendre fous.

-McDrick, Duncan, Surton, Dunlot vous tombez à point ! Allez me chercher les professeurs Hinch, Septimus, Phelma et O'Connell immédiatement et amener les ici. Dites leur de se dépêcher!

Tandis que les quatre élèves commençaient à remonter les escaliers qu'ils venaient tout juste de descendre et donnaient l'impression de se dépêcher – après tout, le repas venait tout juste de se terminer et ils ne sentaient pas des envies de courir dans toute l'école – Greenspich commença à faire les cents pas.

Qui avait bien pu parvenir jusqu'à la porte sans se perdre ? Qui avait réussi trouvé les runes et su y répondre ? Qui ? Cela lui rappela désagréablement la visite de l'intrus de la veille au soir. Sans aucun doute était-ce la même personne qui avait commis les deux méfaits. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? D'un naturel un petit peu paranoïaque – on le devient rapidement lorsqu'on fait de la politique – le Directeur commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas de la magie noire la dessous.

Devait-il suspecter un des élèves ? Plutôt à Serpentard alors, s'il y avait de la magie noire ? Il ne voyait pas où cela le conduirait. Quant à ses recherches au Ministère, elles n'avaient rien donné et il avait du biaiser pour ne pas expliquer les vraies raisons de sa visite. Il n'existait actuellement aucun animagus qui aurait pu voler en Grande-Bretagne. Deux d'entre eux pouvaient se transformer en chat, un en renard et encore deux ou trois autres sorciers en un quelconque animal, mais aucun n'aurait pu survivre à une chute d'une trentaine de mètres de haut.  
Mais s'il s'agissait d'une personne extérieure au château, peut-être ferait-il mieux d'alerter les Aurors ? Il lui serait reproché ultérieurement de ne pas avoir alerté les autorités compétentes si un accident se produisait et que la presse venait à apprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait lors des signes avant coureurs. Surtout avec l'événement qui devait se produire cette année à Poudlard ! La Coupe de Feu n'avait pas été allumé depuis qu'Harry Potter avait été élève et qu'il avait remporté le célèbre trophée. Mais la mort d'un élève de l'école avait mis fin pendant plus de cinq cents ans à cet événement. Bien malheureusement d'ailleurs, car l'école – ainsi que son Directeur bien naturellement - remportant le trophée récoltaient une indéniable gloire et voyait son nom inscrit plus surement encore dans les livres d'histoire. Sans compter le déblocage de fonds particuliers.  
Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'un élève ou quiconque puisse venir troubler cet évènement.  
Surtout que Greenspich savait en gros ce qu'impliquait l'ouverture de la porte de la grotte. Cette personne était désormais la seule personne qui pourrait y entrer de nouveau. Et il croyait se souvenir que cette même personne pouvait acquérir un certain contrôle sur Poudlard si elle répondait à certains critères. Et cela, Greenspich devait par tout les moyens l'en empêcher ! Il n'y a qu'un maître à bord d'un bateau, il en allait de même dans son école ! Vingt années passées en politique lui avaient appris à savoir comment obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Des pas le prévinrent de l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes. Les professeurs Hinch et O'Connell furent les premiers présents. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, la maitre des potions n'avait vu aucun intérêt à avoir sa chambre dans les cachots. Même si elle était une ancienne verte et argent, elle préférait largement une chambre avec une fenêtre aux cachots du château.

Les deux élèves qui les avaient cherchés se rendirent sans un mot dans leur salle commune après que le Directeur leur eut lancé un regard qui les invita cordialement tous les deux à bien vouloir oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

- Que se passe-t-il Mario ? demanda le professeur Septimus. Il était très inhabituel que le Directeur les fasse quérir en pleine nuit, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois en deux jours !

- J'attends que les professeurs Hinch et Phelma soient là pour vous expliquez.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux. Chacun n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le Directeur avait fait appel aux quatre Directeurs de Maison. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : un, quelque chose d'important, de grave peut-être, se tramait; deux, cela concernait les secrets de Poudlard sans quoi, il aurait sans aucun doute également fait appeler le professeur Smith. Celui-ci avait prouvé par le passé et pas plus tard qu'hier soir qu'il savait se saisir du moindre indice. Sans lui, l'incident de la veille serait à l'heure actuelle encore plus mystérieux.

Ils attendirent tous les quatre dans un silence juste entrecoupé par le bruit des pas et les soupirs du Directeur.

Enfin, les deux autres professeurs arrivèrent. Dès que les deux autres élèves eurent regagné leur dortoir, Greenspich leur fit signe de le suivre. Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent une seconde, s'interrogeant sur ce que leur voulait le Directeur. D'un léger signe de tête, Septimus et O'Connell avouèrent à leurs collègues leur ignorance. Alors ils suivirent le Directeur dans la pénombre du couloir.

N'y voyant rien, ils sortirent tous, excepté la professeure de potion, leur baguette et voulurent éclairer leurs pas d'un _lumos_. Sans succès.

- C'est inutile ce couloir ne peut pas être éclairé, les informa Hélène.

- Comment cela ?

- Ce couloir ne peut pas être éclairé. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être Mario consentira bientôt à nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? sa voix était devenu un brin sarcastique lors de sa dernière phrase. La maître des potions n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout qu'on la dérange le soir sans une bonne raison, surtout si elle était en train de préparer une potion qui requérait tous ses soins et qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait gâcher des heures de travail. Mais essayer de faire comprendre cela à Mario Greenspich nationalement connu pour ses lacunes en potion !

- Mario ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose qui n'aimait pas l'idée de se balader dans des couloirs sombres et de dépendre d'un simple fil pour retrouver son chemin.

- Nous sommes dans un labyrinthe créé par Salazar Serpentard. Il l'a enchanté afin qu'aucune source lumineuse ne puisse l'éclairer.

- Le bruit d'un déglutissement lui appris que cette information ne semblait pas rassurer le directeur de la maison de Godric Griffondor plus que cela. Vraiment, les gens s'inquiètent d'un rien.

- Et qu'y faisons nous ? demanda O'Connell que l'information intéressait beaucoup. Ses trois autres collègues voulurent lui lancer un regard reconnaissant, mais dans l'obscurité totale où ils étaient, cela fut perdu.

- Lorsque nous dinions, commença à expliquer le Directeur sans se retourner, ses quatre employés marchant derrière lui en file indienne, j'ai senti un changement dans la magie du château. J'ai senti que cela venait de la grotte.

- Quelle grotte ? firent les deux voix des professeurs Phelma et Septimus.

- D'après la légende, commença la professeure Hinch, l'école, comme son emblème le rappel, serait reliée à un dragon. Celui-ci aurait, paraît-il, sauvé l'école lors de grand périples. Personne n'a jamais su où est-ce qu'il vivait. D'après certains, une grotte serait aménagée au fond du lac, car, toujours d'après la légende, lorsque l'école courait un grand danger, il en serait sorti, crachant des gerbes de flammes, avant de défendre avec une puissance inimaginable, même pour un dragon, cette école. Ce serait Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle qui aurait trouvé ce dragon et l'aurait convaincu de protéger leur école en échange d'une durée de vie beaucoup plus longue et d'une source de magie intarissable auprès de laquelle il pourrait vivre.

- Mario ? demanda Phelma pour confirmation.

- Tout ce qu'a dit votre collègue est juste, à deux points prêts : il existe une entrée de la grotte où dort le dragon au bout de ce labyrinthe, et c'est tout sauf une légende. Plus deux trois choses encore, mais vous allez bientôt le voir par vous même.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose se tenait face au dragon. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle venait de lui expliquer ses deux requêtes et le dragon semblait réfléchir.

- _Une question cependant encore_.

- _Je t'écoute._

_D'après la légende, chaque fondateur aurait mis au point une protection pour empêcher les élèves ou toute personne mal intentionnée de venir jusqu'à toi. Salazar a bâti le labyrinthe obscur, Rowena a protégé la porte par un complexe système de Runes et Helga a placé un charme testant les bonnes intentions de celui ou celle qui arriverait à ouvrir la porte. Il reste donc Godric. Je ne pense pas avoir passé sa protection sans même m'en rendre compte ?_

_- Tu as raison. Cependant je ne vais pas te répondre tout de suite._

Rose le regarda, un sourcil levé, mais ne dit rien.

- _Concernant tes deux requêtes, fit le dragon, je les accepte toutes les deux à une condition._

Rose regarda attentivement le dragon. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle désirait sans une contrepartie. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler, quand bien même ce serait par un dragon plusieurs fois centenaire.

- _Je t'écoute._

- _Jadis, il existait une personne qui avait pour charge de protéger Poudlard. Ce protecteur avait pour mission de veillez sur l'école et à ce que l'esprit avec lequel elle avait été bâtie ne se perde pas.  
Pendant plusieurs siècles, les Chevaliers de Poudlard ont veillé sur ce lieu. Tandis que le Directeur s'occupait des aspects administratifs, le Chevalier de Poudlard avait en charge la sécurité et la transmission de son savoir à un ou une élève.  
Cependant, lorsque Rodolphus Sunteur devint Directeur en 1786, la tradition cessa. Il était en effet lui même le Chevalier de Poudlard. Aussi, pensant bien faire, il décida de réunir les fonctions de Directeur et de Chevalier en une seule et même fonction._

Un court silence suivi la fin de sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans ciller des yeux. Rose voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais ne voulait pas en obtenir confirmation.

- _Je veux que tu deviennes le nouveau Chevalier de Poudlard._

La phrase tomba comme un couperet pour la jeune femme.

_- Non. Je ne peux pas._

_- Alors tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu m'as demandé._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Nous y voilà. C'est la porte qui permet d'accéder à la grotte. Greenspich désactiva les sorts qu'il avait placés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte.

Les quatre professeurs regardèrent devant eux, sans distinguer une quelconque porte. Ils étaient plongés dans un noir complet et étaient comme aveugles.

- Mario, nous te croyons volontiers, mais je ne vois nulle trace de porte. Je vois juste … du noir !

- Attendez, regardez !

Le Directeur passa sa main sur la paroi. Les runes apparurent. L'intensité lumineuse qui s'en dégageait aveugla les cinq humains habitués depuis plusieurs minutes à l'obscurité.

Ah ! Mes yeux !

Quelques instants plus tard, remis de leur mésaventure :

- Lionel, vous êtes le spécialiste en Runes. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

- Et bien et bien. Attendez, il faut que je me concentre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les autres enseignants commencèrent à s'impatienter.

-La première rune est une rune gaélique de sommeil. La seconde, et bien ma foi … . J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré et elle par plusieurs aspects particulière.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda la professeur de botanique.

- Et bien, voyez-vous, commença le professeur de Runes sur un ton totalement scolaire, cette rune, ou devrais-je dire ces runes, car elle sont en fait, comme bien souvent, plusieurs formant un tout, est … comment dire ? multiculturelle. Elle mélange des runes gaélique, celtiques, celle-ci, fit-il en désignant une arabesque complexe, est arabe et celle –ci, que j'avoue ne pas connaître, me semble provenir de la culture asiatique. Ce qui est plus que surprenant ! Normalement, les runes ne sont jamais mélangées, car elles deviennent alors très instables. Or celle-ci me semble prête à subir les décennies sans le moindre problème !

- Bon ! Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions à présent, Mario ? demanda la professeurs de potion.

- Que vous m'aidiez à neutraliser la personne qui est parvenue à ouvrir la porte.

Un court silence, suivit d'un sifflement du professeur de métamorphose :

- Et bien, j'espère que votre intrus n'est pas aussi doué en combat qu'en Runes, parce que sinon, je crois que nous allons raviver la légende qui entoure ce labyrinthe !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- _Plusieurs personnes sont à l'extérieur_, l'informa le dragon.

- _Mmh. Je m'y attendais._

Cependant, cela lui rappela un souvenir, d'une autre fois où elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un cul de sac sous terre…

**Flash-back**

_Dans la nuit qui suivit le départ du garçon pour Saint-Mangouste, sa mère fut appelée d'urgence en tant qu'auror. Elle partie en pleine nuit, non sans prévenir son mari._

_Lorsqu'elle descendit petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Samia trouva son père attablé en train de boire son café. Elle s'assit et se fit une tartine avec de la confiture avant de se servir du lait chaud. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, la chouette apportant le journal arriva et son père ouvrit le journal après avoir payé la chouette. _

_Samia n'aurait pas fait attention au journal du jour si son père n'avait pas recraché sa gorgée lorsqu'il eut lu la première page. Il devint tout pâle. Profitant que son père lise l'article, Samia regarda le titre : __**Carnage à Saint-Mangouste **__._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ?_

_Mais son père ne lui répondit pas, il lu l'article sans même respirer._

_Après cela, il attrapa Samia et l'emmena chez sa grand-mère sans même attendre qu'elle ait fini de manger ou qu'elle se soit lavée les dents._

_Samia attendit toute la journée pour demander à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, mais il refusèrent de lui dire quoi que ce soit, prétextant soit que ça relevait du secret professionnel, soit qu'elle était trop jeune._

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, on était le vingt-deux août, sa mère avait réussi à obtenir son samedi de libre et elle l'accompagnait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter sa baguette. Cependant, avant, elle voulait montrer quelque chose à sa fille. Toutes les deux se rendirent à Gringrott où Samia regarda avec curiosité les gobelins qui gardaient la porte et affichaient l'air le plus effrayant possible. Ils y arrivaient très bien, se dit-elle, en refrénant un frisson qui descendit le long de sa moelle épinière. Les gobelins portaient des armures éclatantes et avaient des lances ainsi que des épées. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le gobelin du guichet leur demanda ce qu'elles voulaient._

_Je voudrais accéder au coffre des Potter.  
_

_Vous avez la clé ?  
_

_Tenez, la voici._

_Le gobelin analysa silencieusement la clé. _

_- Vrosbak va vous y conduire._

_S'ensuivit une partie de wagon-gobelin, comme Samia s'amusait à les appeler, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui semblait assez banale. Les deux femmes en sortir._

_- Pourquoi on n'est pas au coffre habituel, maman ?_

_- Parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose de très spécial._

_- C'est quoi ? fit la fillette d'une voix innocente et remplie d'impatience. Elle adorait quand sa mère lui montrait des choses fantastiques qui avaient un lien avec la magie._

_- Comme tu le sais, je suis la descendante d'Harry Potter. Il était lui même le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, ce qui fait de toutes les deux …_

_- Ses descendantes ! Samia avait presque criée ces derniers mots ? Elle ? Elle était la descendante du célèbre mais craint Salazar Serpentard_

_- Oui ma chérie. Mais je te demanderai de ne jamais le révéler, pas même à tes plus proches amis. Seulement à la personne que tu épouseras._

_- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ? demanda t-elle naïvement._

_- Non, non, c'est très bien. Mais vois-tu, je voudrais que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire très précisément: parfois, dans la vie, il arrive qu'on ait des problèmes, notamment à cause de préjugés qu'on les gens sur certaines … mmh … capacités . C'est plus ou moins grave, mais il faut en retenir deux choses : la première, soit toujours prête à tout ! Plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai du ma vie au fait que j'avais un plan B. Ai toujours un plan B! tu m'entends, toujours ! un plan de rechange. Et cela passe par le fait de garder notre ascendance secrète. La deuxième chose, c'est que tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, quoique qu'il arrive. Tu es ce que tu es et tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de cela._

_- De quoi tu parles maman ? _

_- Viens, rentrons dans le coffre et je vais te montrer._

_Les deux femmes s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du coffre. Le gobelin arriva derrière elles, inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna dans le sens inverse de celui qu'on aurait pu attendre : vers la gauche. La petite porte fit entendre plusieurs rouages avant de s'ouvrir. Le gobelin se recula et laissa les deux femmes entrer. Sa mère referma la porte qui était dotée d'une poignée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit sa fille regarder d'un air assez blasé les tas de gallions qui s'entassaient. Sans être insignifiants, ils ne payaient pas de mine face à la montagne de gallions qui se trouvaient dans l'autre coffre._

_- Qu'en dis-tu, Samia ?_

_- Je … je ne vois pas la différence avec l'autre coffre. sauf qu'il y a moins de pièces._

_Sa mère lui sourit._

_- Deuxième leçon du jour que je te demanderai également de toujours garder en tête : ne __jamais__ , comme disait mon père, juger un livre à sa couverture. La première impression est souvent la bonne, car c'est celle de ton instinct et de ta magie, mais ce que tes yeux voient ou croient voir est rarement la réalité ! _

_La petite Samia acquiesçât, impressionnée du ton sérieux que prenait sa mère._

_- C'est promis maman, je ne jugerai plus les choses sur leur aspect, murmura-t-elle._

_- Bien.  
Sa mère lui sourit.  
Maintenant, retiens bien ce que je vais dire._

_Sa mère se tourna vers l'allée centrale et prononça les quelques paroles que Samia fut amenée à prononcer à son tour, à peine quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle pleurait encore le meurtre de sa mère :_

_« Je suis arrivée, Salazar Serpentard. Ouvres-toi pour les enfants de tes enfants »_

_Samia poussa un petit cri lorsqu'un escalier apparurent sur le sol, jusque là lisse, de l'allée. Il s'enfonçait profondément dans le sous-sol, droit devant elles. Les marches formaient un escalier large et à l'allure noble._

_- Viens, Samia, je vais te montrer ce que ce coffre contient et qui t'appartiendra un jour._

_L'heure qu'elles passèrent dans le coffre fut utilisée à montrer à Samia tout ce que la pièce cachée contenait : une vraie bibliothèque familiale avec des livres plus rares et anciens les uns que les autres, une armurerie et sur un des murs, figuraient les baguettes de ses ancêtres, chacune portant le nom de son propriétaire. Tout à droite, il y avait trois places vides : les noms de ses parents et le siens étaient déjà affichés._

_- C'est là que certaines personnes de notre famille voulaient que leur baguette repose. D'autres préfèreraient être enterrées avec car ils la considèrent comme une partie d'eux. Si lorsque tu arriveras à la fin de ta vie, tel est ton souhait, ce porte baguette disparaîtra._

_Puis sa mère lui dévoila deux secrets._

_- Samia, ce coffre, ton père ne peut pas y entrer. Il est protégé par une magie du sang que Salazar lui même a mis en place._

_- Mais, je croyais que c'était une mauvaise magie ! s'exclama Samia._

_- C'est en effet ainsi qu'elle est perçue de nos jours. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Autrefois, c'était une magie très utilisée pour guérir des maladies très grave ou pour placer des protections puissantes. Beaucoup de sorts qui sont classés inoffensifs peuvent se révéler mortels. Il n'y a pas, comme tend à le faire croire la doxa, une frontière clairement définie entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Utiliser de sorts offensifs lorsque ta vie ou celle de d'autre personne est en danger n'est pas moralement condamnable. Ce qui compte, c'est l'intention. Il est vrai qu'il existe des sorts qui sont noirs par essence. Ceux-ci n'ont pour seul but que la souffrance. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.  
Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que quiconque n'étant pas un descendant de Salazar Serpentard qui passerait la première marche disparaîtrait définitivement de ce monde. Mon père m'a un jour raconté qu'il serait envoyé quelque part où aucun homme ne vit et où il y a des créatures que les moldus nomment dinosaures. Mon père m'a dit que cet endroit s'appelait Jurassic Parc. _

_Samia fit un oui de la tête avant d'écouter sa mère continuer._

_- La dernière chose que je voulais te dire et te montrer, c'est cela : _

_Sa mère ouvrit la paume de sa main. Samia n'y vit rien. Mais en suivant le regard de sa mère, elle vit le feu de la bougie la plus proche se diriger rapidement vers la main de sa mère et venir y former une boule de feu. Samia ouvrit de grands yeux. Puis regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui sourit._

_- Tu n'as pas mal, maman ?_

_- Non, rassure-toi ma puce, je n'ai pas mal._

_- Tu as fait ça avec ta baguette ?_

_- Non._

_- Comment alors ?_

_- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai hérité de notre aïeule Sylvia Potter ce Don. Comme elle, et comme toi quand tu sauras plus grande, je peux contrôler cet élément. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette. C'est une forme très ancienne de magie qui est malheureusement uniquement héréditaire. _

_- Pourquoi malheureusement ?_

_- Parce que cela a valu aux personnes possédant ce don une hargne et une discrimination presque sans bornes de la part des sorciers et de d'autres peuples magiques, dont les gobelins. Ils ont presque réussi à nous exterminer. Sur les quatre familles d'Elémentaires, ainsi s'appelle notre pouvoir, il ne reste plus que nous les Élémentaires feu. _

_- Et les autres ? demanda Samia, imaginant déjà la réponse._

_- Ils ont tous été tués. Ton ancêtre Harry Potter fut le dernier Élémentaire Air. Les enfants qu'il a eu avec Sylvia ont tous hérité du Don du feu. Ton père a fait des recherches, secrètement, pour savoir pourquoi aucun de ses enfants n'avait reçu son don. Il hésite entre deux hypothèses. L'une d'elle est une raison génétique que je te réexpliquerai quand tu seras plus grande, avec des histoires de gênes dominants et récessifs. L'autre… _

_- L'autre ?_

_- L'autre, c'est que ce serait simplement la faute à pas de chance._

_- Mais maman, pourquoi ils sont si méchants les autres ? Pourquoi nous avoir presque tous tués ?_

_- Ca, ma grande, c'est une très bonne question._

_Et sa mère lui expliqua comment son monde était composé de personnes qui croyaient à une suprématie de certaines personnes sur les autres et comment leur peuple avait presque disparu. Samia prit sa plus importante, mais aussi malheureusement sa dernière, leçon de tolérance._

_- Viens, je vais te montrer une dernière chose avant de partir._

_Sa mère l'emmena de nouveau à la bibliothèque et prit un livre à la couverture en cuir brun._

_- Lorsque tu auras atteint ta maturité magique, tu pourras à ton tour développer ton don d'Elémentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'y aiderai. Mais à ce moment là, tu devras fabriquer ta propre baguette._

_- Pourquoi ? L'autre ne marchera plus ?_

_- Non, pas exactement. Mais elle ne permettra pas à ta magie élémentaire de s'exprimer. Si tu utilises ta baguette courante, tu ne pourras pas faire de magie élémentaire pendant plusieurs jours. Les deux magies se retrouvent en compétition et comme une baguette habituelle canalise ta magie « normale », pas la magie élémentaire, tu n'arriveras pas à utiliser ton autre pouvoir. Ce livre qui est un des seuls grimoires laissé par Sylvia Potter t'expliquera comment fabriquer ta propre baguette, qui elle, te permettra d'utiliser tes pouvoirs simultanément._

_Sur ce, les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce secrète, la refermèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir du coffre. Mais lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, une vingtaine d'hommes menaçants, portant tous des vêtements du Ministère pointaient leur baguette sur elles. _

**Fin du flash-back**

Rose regarda le dragon quelques secondes encore, yeux marrons dans yeux noirs, avant de déclarer :

- _J'accepte._

Si les dragons pouvaient sourire, alors sans doute celui-ci l'aurait-il fait.

_- As-tu tout ce qu'il faut pour deux rites, Chevalier de Poudlard ?_

Un sourire de la jeune femme vint lui apporter la réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derrière la porte, les heures s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait.

- Il est quatre heures du matin Mario, bailla le professeur Hinch. Tu es sûr que quiconque est à l'intérieur ?

Mario ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard énervé qui fut perdu dans ce noir total.

- Il devra tôt ou tard sortir, dit O'Connell. A moins que …

- Que ? demanda le professeur Phelma.

- Mario, demanda-t-elle en fixant l'endroit où elle supposait qu'il se trouvait, sa voix devenant soudain acide, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre sortie ?

Aussitôt, tous les sorciers furent totalement réveillés.

- Et bien, commença le Directeur soudain mal à l'aise, je ne crois pas. Sauf une peut-être, mais elle est invraisemblable.

- Et peut-on savoir laquelle est-ce demanda la directrice des Serpentard, de manière assez brusque.

- Le dragon peut sortit du lac, répondit Hinch à la place du Directeur.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier en serait capable, ajouta précipitamment Greenspich. Cependant son ton affirmait le contraire.

- Un simple sorcier peut-être pas, dit Septimus, mais un sorcier capable d'ouvrir la grotte en moins d'un quart d'heure ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le parc, désert pas cette nuit sans lune, les étoiles brillaient. Sans un bruit, une forme massive émergea de l'eau. Une ombre sauta du dessus de cette forme et nagea jusqu'au bord. Une silhouette féminine sortit de l'eau. Elle fit un signe du bras à la forme restée dans l'eau avant de tourner le dos au lac et de se diriger vers une des serres de Poudlard, tout en se faisant la réflexion que Godric Griffondor avait un esprit très serpentard quand il voulait. Vraiment, qui aurait cru que son épreuve consisterait à lui donner le choix pour devenir Chevalier de Poudlard ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeudi 3 septembre 2493

Au petit déjeuner, les élèves virent quatre de leurs professeurs ainsi que le Directeur afficher des têtes fatiguées, comme s'il n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Ils semblaient aussi de très mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, une chouette de clocher vint apporter à Rose, assise ce matin à la table des griffondors, un paquet fin et assez long.

Rose détacha le paquet de la patte de la chouette, lui donna quelques morceaux de bacon à manger, puis ouvrit devant tout le monde son paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boite. Toute la table regarda dans sa direction. Doucement, Rose souleva le couvercle. Sur un lit de plume reposait une baguette. Délicatement, Rose tendit la main.

Autour d'elle, sa magie commença à tournoyer. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter légèrement autour de sa tête et une sensation agréable emplit toute la salle. Lorsque Rose toucha l'objet, elle émit une onde magique assez forte pour faire relever la tête à tous les occupants de la Grande Salle. Rose, baguette en main, émettait des étincelles dorées, les yeux fermés. Les mouvements de ses cheveux donnait l'impression qu'elle était le centre d'un maelström magique.

Elle murmura alors un mot, un seul. Mais si bas, que personne ne l'entendit :

- Brixta !

**Résumé personnages :**

Matthew Smith : professeur de DFCM, ancien auror.

Lionel Septimus, Directeur de Poufsouffle, professeur de Runes anciennes.

Mario Greenspich, Directeur de Poudlard.

Maria Hinch, directrice des Serdaigles, professeure de botanique.

Joëlle Kariger, professeure de Soins des Créatures Magiques.

Eliane O'Connell, directrice de Serpentard, professeure de potion.

Guillaume Phelma, directeur de Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose.

Eric Schneider, professeur d'Arithmancie.

Arthur Jacobson, professeur de Sortilèges.

* * *

**4. Seconde répartition**

**Cours de Potions **

Jeudi 3 septembre 2493

Après la réception de sa baguette, réception qu'elle avait bien entendu montée de toute pièce, Rose quitta la table des griffons et alla parcourir le château, tenant précieusement celle qui désormais serait son lien au monde des sorciers, lui permettrait d'exercer sa vengeance et de marcher dans les pas de son ancêtre en quête de connaissance.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent à la Salle sur Demande où elle entra sans hésitation. Elle avait une magie ancienne à travailler. Une magie que personne ne pensait réalisable depuis le roi Arthur et le mage Merlin.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la Grande Salle, le Directeur enrageait pour deux raisons différentes. La première était qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit éveillé à attendre que l'intrus sorte de la grotte, sans succès. La seconde était qu'il sentait qu'il avait perdu une partie de son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Il n'était plus relié aux protections du château et les tableaux ne se montraient plus aussi coopératifs qu'avant. Sa propre magie en était diminuée. Elle ne trouvait plus cet écho qu'elle avait en ces lieux. Et bien sûr, il ne savait toujours pas _qui_ avait réussi à s'introduire à la fois dans son bureau et dans la grotte. L'incertitude et l'ignorance étaient deux choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Pas du tout.

Il avait bien entendu demandé à ses employés d'ouvrir l'œil, et si un des élèves montrait quelque signe insolite, une puissance qui augmenterait rapidement sans raison, de le lui signaler aussitôt. Bien entendu, il avait envoyé la veille une lettre au magasin d'Ollivander pour lui demander confirmation de la commande d'une nouvelle baguette de la part de Rose Weinberg. C'était la seule piste qu'il voyait pour le moment. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Cette jeune femme avait l'air bien trop coincée pour être la personne qu'il cherchait, sans compter que cambrioler son bureau dès le premier soir était inimaginable, ne serait-ce que pour atteindre sa fenêtre et savoir où elle était.

-Bon, je vous laisse allez à vos cours. Professeur Smith, vous passerez à mon bureau aujourd'hui. Je dois vous parler. Professeur O'Connell, vous avez cours de Potion avec les sixièmes année ce matin je crois ? Oui ? Parfait. Vous direz à la nouvelle qu'elle sera répartie ce soir. En espérant que le Choixpeau y parvienne, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose sortit de la Salle sur Demande exténuée. Les racines de cette branche de la magie étaient anciennes et exigerait des semaines, des mois de travail. Runes, charmes, métamorphoses, les limites cessaient d'exister au profit d'une seule et même chose, d'une seule essence : la magie. Ce qu'elle venait d'entamer lui avait coutée énormément d'énergie, magiquement et physiquement. C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Mais ça en valait la peine. Si elle voulait sauver son père d'Azkaban, elle devait réussir !  
De toute façon, elle avait maintenant potion. Elle aurait le temps de se remettre un petit peu de sa fatigue.

Sur le chemin qui lui permettait de se rendre au cours de potion, elle croisa de nombreux élèves qui la dévisagèrent.

A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de vraie magie.

Lorsqu'elle entra en potion, elle alla s'asseoir au second rang. A côté d'elle vint s'asseoir une fille de serdaigle qui la jaugea quelques longues secondes du regard. Puis, elle se tourna vers le tableau sans un mot et attendit que la professeure commence son cours.

Lorsqu'elle fit l'appel, O'Connell lui demanda de rester deux minutes à la fin du cours. Sa voie était fatiguée. D'une voie halée, elle fit apparaître au tableau la potion du jour : une potion de régénération sanguine.

Travaillant par binôme Rose sentit rapidement que sa partenaire était en train de la tester. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quoi faire ou comment mieux faire ceci ou cela.

-Ne coupe pas tes racines de Bulbopa en commençant par la racine ! Tu vas faire rater la première phase.

Ou encore :

-Attends ! ajoute d'abord les crochets de serpent, ça marchera mieux !

Bien sûr, tous ces « conseils » étaient totalement aberrants et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La potion censée être bleu lilas finit … rouge.

-Et bien, jeunes femmes, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion a cette couleur ? demanda la maître des potions.

-Weinberg a voulu modifier les instructions légèrement pour faire comme elle l'avait appris, mentit la jeune femme. Je lui ai fait confiance.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg ?

-C'est exact.

O'Connell la fixa quelques secondes. Elle connaissait assez Chloé pour savoir que celle-ci mentait effrontément. Cependant, pourquoi l'autre ne niait-elle pas ? Par faiblesse ? Pour essayer de s'intégrer ? Elle décida de donner une chance à chacune des sorcières.

-Bon, je ne noterai pas cette potion. Mais je veux soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin chacune sur la potion de régénération et les erreurs que vous avez commises.

-Mais ! ce n'est pas juste ! c'est Weinberg qui …

-Suffit ! C'est ça ou un T. Que choisissez-vous ? Sa voix était à présent cassante. Après sa nuit blanche, elle n'avait pas beaucoup envie de discuter.

-Le parchemin, répondit Rose.

-Le parchemin.

-Pour lundi sur mon bureau.

Tandis que la professeure s'éloignait, Chloé regarda Rose en chien de faillance. Certes, elle n'avait pas contesté son incrimination, mais elle n'avait pas montré à son goût assez de soumission. Elle devrait s'assurer que la nouvelle ne viendrait pas contester sa place. Et cela, c'était totalement dans ses cordes … !

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, leur professeure de potion demanda leur attention.

-J'ai une déclaration importante à faire.

Le silence vint aussitôt.

-Cet été, le programme de potion a été modernisé. Certaines méthodes et certaines potions ont été remplacées. De plus, le comité de direction a décidé d'introduire une nouvelle épreuve à vos ASPICS.

Un brouhaha envahit aussitôt la classe. Une nouvelle épreuve ! En quoi allait-elle consister ?

-SILENCE !

Le calme revint. Visiblement, leur professeur n'était dans de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, une nouvelle épreuve a été introduite pour vos examens de fin de cycle. Elle consistera en un Travail Personnel de Recherche dans une de vos matières. Le but de cette nouvelle épreuve est de stimuler vos capacités de réflexion et de vous faire prendre des initiatives. Les potions sont une des matières qu'il vous est possible de choisir. Cependant, je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, je mettrai mon véto pour toute candidature que je jugerai douteuse, que ce soit par manque de travail ou de motivation. La recherche en potion peut être une activité dangereuse, aussi ne sélectionnerai-je que les élèves que je jugerai assez mature et responsable. Son regard se posa sur quelques élèves qui eurent la décence de baisser les yeux. Je ne vous demande pas de me dire aujourd'hui si vous souhaitez faire votre TPR en potion, mais d'y réfléchir. Ceux que ça intéresse devront rapidement trouver un sujet ainsi qu'une problématique. Pensez-y.  
Maintenant, afin de rendre ces cours plus efficaces, je vous demanderai d'étudier avant chaque cours la potion que nous étudierons au prochain cours. Cette étude ne consiste pas en une simple lecture rapide de votre manuel. Non. Je veux que vous prépariez avant chaque leçon un parchemin sur les ingrédients utilisés, leurs propriétés, leurs effets et leurs interactions entre eux. Je sais, dit-elle en élevant la voix pour couper court à tout nouveau bavardage, que ceci vous semble infaisable. Mais il est capital que vous compreniez ce que vous faite et pourquoi vous le faite. Sans quoi, les potions resteront à jamais une matière obscure à vos yeux.  
Mardi prochain, nous commencerons l'étude du Polynectar. C'est une potion compliquée, aussi vous demanderai-je de faire votre travail préliminaire avec le plus grand soin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent aussitôt à parler de leurs TPR. Rose rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa professeure.

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-En effet. Votre répartition aura lieu ce soir, entendu que vous avez reçu votre baguette.

-Bien professeur. Autre chose ?

La femme sembla hésiter quelques instants. Elle attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la classe et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle ferma la porte. Puis, se tournant vers son élève :

-Savez-vous comment fonctionne le Choixpeau, mademoiselle Weinberg ?

Cette question surpris un peu Rose, néanmoins, elle répondit honnêtement :

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Choixpeau agit comme un émetteur. Il envoie des mots clés et des images de situations au cerveau de celui qui l'a sur sa tête et analyse la manière dont ce cerveau réagit. D'après ces réactions, il en déduit un profil et regarde dans quelle maison on retrouve le plus de ces qualités.

-C'est totalement exact ! Mais comment se fait-il que vous sachiez cela alors que vous êtes nouvelle et venez de l'étranger ? demanda-t-elle soudain alerte.

-Mon pédagogue m'a enseigné quelque chose de très important dès mes premiers cours, professeur. Je n'ai fait que suivre son enseignement.

-Et lequel est-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda l'enseignante, saisie à présent par la curiosité.

-C'est en effet une question assez indiscrète. Néanmoins, je vais vous le dire. Il m'a appris la chose suivante : « il faut toujours connaitre son environnement. Ignore-le et tu passeras à côté de l'essentiel. Apprends à le connaître et tu le maitriseras. »

Quelques instants de silence passèrent.

-Cela me semble en effet être un sage précepte. Très serpentard, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Et auriez-vous une explication à la … comment dire, à l'hésitation du Choixpeau.

-D'après lui, l'absence de baguette …

-Balivernes. Comme vous venez de le dire, le Choixpeau n'a pas besoin que la personne porte une baguette pour lui assigner une maison. Les élèves de première année qui arrivent à Poudlard n'ont, pour la plupart, jamais utilisés leur baguette avant de venir. Comment la baguette, qui ne fait office que de catalyseur pour notre magie, pourrait-il interagir sur le choix du Choixpeau ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication professeur.

O'Connell scruta quelques instants son visage, mais tout ce qu'elle y vit fut de l'ignorance et de l'honnêteté. Ce qui l'apaisa.

-Saviez-vous que le Choixpeau prends avant tout en compte un paramètre crucial ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Encore une fois, l'adulte scruta son élève, mais n'y décela que de l'honnêteté.

-Le Choixpeau ne s'opposera jamais à la volonté de celui qu'il doit répartir. Ce qui veut dire que si vous souhaitez réellement être dans une maison …

-Il m'y assignera, compléta Rose.

-Exactement. Y a-t-il une des quatre maisons qui vous tenterait plus que les autres ?

Voilà, pensa Rose, on y arrive. Le vrai motif de cette conversation.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'à priori sur les différentes maisons, ne venant pas de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, les élèves avec lesquels j'ai parlés m'en ont bombardés. Surtout sur votre maison.  
Règle numéro deux de survie : la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Elle vient juste après la règle jadis banalisée par Maugrey Fol-Œil : Vigilance constance !

-Vraiment. Et quels genre de préjugés avez vous entendus ?

-Oh, je ne vais pas les répéter, vous devez sans doute les connaître par cœur.

-Y croyez-vous ?

-Non.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, s'examinant. La plus jeune utilisant son occlumencie dans toute sa puissance afin de rester totalement maître de ses expressions faciales et des gestes de son corps.

-Vous savez, Mademoiselle Weinberg, la formation de votre lien avec votre baguette ce matin n'est pas passée inaperçue.

On y arrive … .

-Je pense que Serpentard pourrait beaucoup vous apportez. Vous semblez posséder un potentiel important. Ma maison pourrait vous aider sur le chemin de la grandeur.

-J'y réfléchirai, professeur. Cependant… je préfère laisser le Choixpeau décider à ma place.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'aime l'idée de laisser le Choixpeau décider à ma place. C'est plus facile.

oOoOoOo

-Non, Weinberg ne ferait pas une bonne serpentarde. Ce n'est absolument pas dans le genre de ma maison de laisser les autres décider à leur place.

-Je vous crois, Eliane. J'ai parlé avec Matthew tout à l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, sans les détails ni certaines informations … sensibles. Il a émit l'hypothèse que mademoiselle Weinberg puisse y être mêlée, mais entre nous, je pense que c'est de la pure paranoïa. Elle est restée toute la nuit du vol dans sa chambre, et n'avait pas de baguette au moment de l'infraction commise dans mon bureau, et j'ai vérifié auprès d'Ollivander qui m'a confirmé la commande et la livraison d'une baguette à mademoiselle Weinberg. De plus, elle ne m'a pas l'aire non plus d'être le genre de personne que nous cherchons. Je vois mal une femme cambrioler mon bureau et ouvrir la grotte. Le responsable est sans doute un homme, à mon avis.

La professeur de potion s'abstint de tout commentaire aux propos misogynes de son supérieur.

-Une question, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Je vous écoute Eliane.

-Par simple curiosité, de quoi est constituée la baguette de mademoiselle Weinberg?

-Amusant. J'ai adressé la même question à Ollivander

-Et ?

-Et il ne me l'a pas dit. C'est une donnée personnelle. Il est tenu de garder cette information secrète si cela est demandé par l'acheteur. Et ce fut le cas.

-Dommage !

-Comme vous dites, Eliane, comme vous dites !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Laisser le Choixpeau décider à sa place ! Vraiment, Rose avait du mettre toute son occlumencie à contribution pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette idée !

-Si vous voulez bien venir mademoiselle Weinberg, nous allons procéder à votre seconde répartition.

Rose pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la grande salle suivie par tous les regards de l'établissement. Elle marcha droit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau, l'empoigna et le mit résolument sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau s'éveilla, et se mit à lui parler dans sa tête.

-Hum, te revoilà, toi. Ah, je vois que tu as une nouvelle baguette. Quoi ! Par les c… de Merlin ! Le nouveau Chevalier de Poudlard ! Et bien, on pourra dire que tu as fais vite, jeune femme.

-Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et répartis-moi, Choixpeau !

-Bon, bon, si tu le prends comme cela …

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Voilà notre chambre, et ton lit, prêt de la fenêtre. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, mais personne ne voulait avoir le soleil sur lui le dimanche matin.

-Pas de problème, j'aime me réveiller avec le soleil. Merci Agathe.

-Y a pas de quoi. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas !

-Merci. Il y a-t-il d'autres choses que je dois savoir concernant le fonctionnement de Poufsouffle ?

- Juste trois choses : tous les soirs, entre dix-huit et dix neufs heures, il y a une session entraide. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y participer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit d'aider ceux qui le demandent. Souvent, les élèves se mettent avec quelqu'un qui lui est complémentaire, comme ça, personne n'a l'impression d'être lésé. Ensuite, si tu joues au quidditch, il y a une place de libre en temps qu'attrapeur.

-Je ne joue pas au quidditch. Dernière chose ?

- Poudlard a plusieurs clubs. Tu peux participer à l'un d'entre eux si tu le veux.

-Non, c'est gentil, je n'aime pas trop les clubs.

- Comme tu veux mais il y en a des chouettes ! Smith anime le club de duel, Jacobson organise le club de charmes, Kariger …

-C'est bon, je ne souhaite pas faire partie d'un club Agathe. Merci.

-Ah. Bon. Bah, je te laisse t'installer alors. Si tu as une question …

-Je n'hésite pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Agathe sortie. De son côté, Rose souffla un bon coup. Très gentille cette fille, mais un petit peu insistante.

Rose se mit à sortir ses affaires de sa valise. Celle-ci avait un seul compartiment, magiquement agrandi. Livres, robes et objets divers s'y côtoyaient. Un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer quelques objets insolites dans un coin : des boucles d'oreille, une boîte contenant deux boules quies, un taille crayon, un rouleau de scotch … . Mais rien qui n'aurait attiré l'attention. Non vraiment, rien d'intéressant … à première vue.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Rose prit son sac de cours et se mit à faire ses devoirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jeudi 4 septembre 2493

**Signature magique**

-Bienvenue dans mon cours de DCFM ! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver si nombreux !

Les élèves cessèrent leurs bavardages et écoutèrent leur professeur.

-Bien, cette année, nous allons aborder deux grands thèmes : nous allons continuer et finir de voir les créatures que vous êtes susceptibles un jour de croiser, ainsi que les manières pour se protéger de celles-ci et approfondir vos connaissances en sorts de protection et quelques sorts offensifs. L'année prochaine, nous continuerons les sorts de protection et étudierons de manière plus approfondie les sorts offensifs. Ceux qui envisagent une carrière d'auror devront exceller, c'est le minimum nécessaire que doit connaître tout candidat pour cette profession. Après Pâques de l'année prochaine, nous verrons avec les professeur Jacobson et Phelma comment utiliser d'autres formes de magie lors de confrontations. Ceux qui voudraient travailler plus tard en tant que briseur de sorts, aurors, ou dans la protection de bâtiments auront nécessairement besoin de tout cela.

Un hochement général de la classe vint confirmer au professeur qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses élèves.

-Bien, mais pour commencer, je voudrais d'abord connaître le niveau de chacun. Je sais que vous êtes bons en DFCM, votre présence en atteste, mais ce que je vais vous demander me permettra de connaître vos points forts et vos points faibles, et donc de vous permettre de vous améliorer là où vous auriez quelques faiblesses. Mademoiselle Weinberg, voulez-vous venir devant s'il-vous plaît.

Rose fronça pendant quelques microsecondes ses sourcils. Pourquoi la choisissait-il elle, alors qu'elle était nouvelle. Son instinct lui dit de se méfier. Tranquillement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

-Prenez votre baguette, mademoiselle Weinberg. Bien. Très jolie baguette au passage, dit-il en jetant un œil sur celle de Rose. Elle était brun foncé. Environ vingt-cinq centimètres évalua-t-il.  
Voilà, répétez après-moi _revelio linearis_

_-Revelio linearis._

-Parfait. Maintenant, faite ce geste et prononcer la formule, dit-il en faisant un mû avec sa baguette.

-Pourriez-vous me montrer le résultat que je dois obtenir, ça m'aiderait, je pense.

-Bien sûr ! Tenez : _revelio linearis_.

Une sphère bleu turquoise et orangée de la taille d'une balle de handball s'échappa de sa baguette. Deux anneaux jaunes se coupaient en X autour de la sphère. Sur le sommet, Rose pu voir un disque mauve qui collait à la surface de la sphère, tandis qu'une autre sphère, plus petite, gravitait autour de la grosse. Différentes formes rayaient la grosse sphère.

Sa signature magique ! Smith voulait qu'ils lui montrent leurs signatures magiques !

-Voilà, à vous à présent.

Mais Rose, elle, n'en avait aucunement l'attention. Cela révèlerait beaucoup de choses. Ne serait-ce que son ascendance élémentaire et sa capacité de fourchelang. Et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute ce que voulait son professeur. Il devait avoir des doutes sur elle. Rose se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment ne pas montrer sa signature magique ? Refuser ? Trop suspect. Prétexter ne pas y arriver ? Pareil. Quoique, elle avait une nouvelle baguette. Elle pouvait prétendre ne pas encore la maitriser pleinement. Ca lui laisserait le temps de trouver une vraie solution. Rose tendit son bras et prononça la formule en même temps qu'elle faisait un mù avec Brixta. Mais elle se garda bien d'envoyer la moindre once de magie dans son bras.

-_Revelio linearis._

Rien ne se passa.

-Réessayer, dit Smith en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-_Revelio linearis._

Mais rien de plus ne se passa.

-Désolé professeur, mais je n'ai m'a baguette que depuis hier. Je ne la maitrise pas encore totalement. Elle fixa son professeur dans les yeux.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Rose senti comme une caresse venir effleurer ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Mais celui-ci ne trouva rien. Non pas rien d'intéressant, mais rien. Il était à la surface d'un lac qu'aucune ride ne venait troubler. Son instinct lui dit d'éviter tout contact avec l'eau du lac. L'esprit de son élève était beaucoup trop tranquille. Smith se retira de l'esprit de Rose.

-Allez vous asseoir, mademoiselle Weinberg. Vous repasserez en dernière. Son ton s'était fait plus dur.

Rose alla se rasseoir, sans rien laisser passer comme expression sur son visage.

Cet homme venait de pratiquer la legimencie sur elle ! elle remercia de tout son cœur Morgane de lui avoir appris dès le début de son apprentissage à toujours garder son esprit fermé. Sauf que le vide que Smith avait rencontré risquait de lui attirer des questions.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres au bureau de Smith qui prenait quelques notes sur chaque signature. Tous réussirent sans encombre.

-Bien, mademoiselle Weinberg, voulez-vous venir réessayer ?

Comme si elle avait le choix.

Rose se rendit de nouveaux sur l'estrade et relança le sort mais rien de plus que la dernière fois ne se passa. Son professeur ne dit rien, mais à son expression, Rose savait qu'il ne croyait pas à son histoire. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution à ce problème.

-Bon, allez vous rasseoir. Pratiquer ce sort, vous repasserez au prochain cours. Je vous conseille de le maitriser à ce moment.  
Puis, s'adressant à toute la classe : nous allons à présent étudier une créature très dangereuse et j'espère pour vous que vous ne la croiserez jamais. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un détraqueur ?

Et le cours passa, laissant une élève concentrée sur la manière la plus subtile pour ne pas avoir à montrer sa signature magique à son professeur de DFCM.

-Weinberg ! Eh, Weinberg ! Attends !

Rose se retourna dans le couloir qu'un flux continu d'élèves remplissait. Elle qui détestait la foule, elle était servie. Deux élèves, Agathe et un autre garçon de Poufsouffle, la rattrapèrent.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? sa voix contenait une mise en garde discrète et celle-ci ne fut pas perçue par les deux élèves.

- 'voulions juste savoir si ça allait ?

-Très bien, c'est gentil. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois me rendre au cours de sortilèges et je ne suis pas en avance, désolé.

Sur ce, Rose les laissa là, et partie sans se retourner. Le garçon cependant, ne détournait pas son regard de la silhouette féminine. Ce que sa voisine remarqua – sans apprécier.

-Hugo !

-Hein ? Ah, euh oui, j'arrive. Son regard se détacha avec difficulté de la silhouette de la nouvelle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à son cours d'enchantements et sortilèges. Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour ne pas montrer sa signature magique. Le professeur Jacobson était en train d'expliquer le programme de l'année. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Smith ne puisse pas voir sa fichue signature. Allez, réfléchit Samia, réfléchit. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Bon, si elle ne voyait pas de solution pour ne pas qu'il la voit, il fallait chercher une autre manière de contourner ce problème. Avec un levier par exemple. Oui, un levier. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire chanter. Pas très moralement justifiable, mais efficace. Le seul problème qui restait était : sur quel secret le faire chanter ? car le défaut des secrets, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas facilement disponibles. Ils ne se trouvent pas dans un bouquin ou dans … une signature magique ? Bien sûr ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un élément de sa signature magique qui trahirait un secret de Smith ! Il avait commis une grosse erreur en leur montrant sa signature, surtout à elle qui était juste devant lui.

Que pourrait bien cacher son professeur. Récapitulons : il est professeur de DFCM à Poudlard depuis six ans. Sans doute pas grand chose à tenir secret de ce côté là. Mais avant, il était auror. Or, les aurors, eux, ont des choses à garder sous silence. Certaines capacités ou connaissances qui ne doivent pas tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur les signatures magiques. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Rose sourit, elle avait presque trouvé comment faire lâcher prise à son professeur.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous trouvez de si réjouissant dans ce que je viens de dire ?

A présent, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Rose regarda son professeur dans les yeux, puis son bureau sur lequel était ouvert un manuel d'enchantement. Sans pouvoir lire le titre. Elle se risqua à venir sonder quelques esprits dans la classe et obtint immédiatement la réponse.

-J'imagine juste tout ce que l'on pourrait faire avec ce sortilège professeur.

Le professeur la regarda quelques secondes. Il semblait débattre intérieurement s'il devait gronder son élève pour son manque visible d'attention, bien qu'elle ait su répondre à sa question. Il regarda dans la direction où son élève avait jeté un coup d'œil le manuel était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lire le titre. Il décida d'en profiter pour évaluer cette nouvelle élève dont le professeur Septimus avait vanté les résultats scolaires.

-Et voudriez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'est un sort d'animation ?

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple enchanta la table de son voisin. Celle-ci sembla s'éveiller alors que le voisin en question fit un bon de surprise, pas dut tout préparé à ce que la table sur laquelle il se reposait agréablement commence à bouger. La table fit ses premiers pas, se secoua en faisant tomber les livres qui étaient sur elle à la manière d'un chien et se mit à courir et sauter comme un cabriolet devant la classe médusée. Rose leva son regard sur son professeur qui semblait lui aussi agréablement surpris.

-C'est excellent. Vingt points pour Poufsouffle. Mademoiselle Weinberg, je voudrais me faire une opinion de votre niveau à la fin du cours, vous resterez.

-Bien professeur.

Décidemment, c'était une manie dans cette école de demander aux nouveaux élèves de rester à la fin des cours.

Deux heures plus tard, Rose sorti frustrée de son entretien avec Jacobson.

Ce soir là, faute de pouvoir étudier les signatures magiques, elle quitta rapidement la grande salle et se rendit au septième étage, passa plusieurs fois devant le portrait du sorcier tentant d'apprendre une quelconque danse à d'autres créatures magiques dont elle n'avait rien à faire et ouvrit la porte qui apparut dans le mur. Devant elle, il y avait une salle assez grande avec plusieurs murs de çi de là, offrant des abris précaires et une dizaine de mannequins qui n'attendaient qu'un peu de magie pour commencer à lui lancer des sorts. Rose claqua des doigts de la main droite et entra dans la pièce, à présent vêtue d'une tenue de combat et le visage concentré sur son entrainement. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Une heure plus tard, alors que de la fumée noire sortait par volute de ce qui restait de la salle, elle en sorti. Elle claqua des doigts et ses vêtements de combats firent place à son uniforme disgracieux. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait éviter de montrer sa signature magique à toute la classe. Et elle venait de vérifier, elle était TOUT, sauf banale. Non il devait y avoir une autre solution. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin depuis les Pays-Bas pour se voir trahie par son empreinte magique. Elle avait demandé à Jacobson si il y avait des ouvrages traitant des signatures magiques à la bibliothèque. Et oui, il y en avait. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient dans la réserve et qu'il n'avait pas accepté de lui fournir une autorisation, faute de motif « valable ».

Soudain, une idée la frappa. Les Pays-Bas, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Avec ça, elle le tiendrait dans sa main !

C'est donc souriante qu'elle retourna à son dortoir… ignorante de l'homme qui apparut sous une cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque la silhouette féminine disparut à l'angle du couloir, l'homme ouvrit de son unique bras la porte qui ne s'était pas totalement refermée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le champ de désolation qui lui fit face. Un champ uniquement composé de cendre noire.

Pour Smith, il n'y avait plus de doutes, Rose Weinberg constituait un danger pour Poudlard et ses élèves.

Au repas du soir, l'ambiance était détendue. Ce n'était que le début des cours et n'il y avait pas encore trop de pression. Rose reçut son édition du soir. Quelques élèves, curieux, lui demandèrent pourquoi elle recevait l'édition du soir et non pas celle du matin comme tout le monde à Poudlard.

-Pour une raison très simple : l'édition du soir n'est commandée que par des personnes qui réfléchissent à ce qu'ils lisent et ne prennent pas tout ce qui est écrit dans le journal comme une vérité intangible. Les journalistes le savent et n'écrivent donc pas toutes les bêtises qu'il y a dans l'édition du matin.

Un silence vint accueillir cette explication. Les paroles de Rose étaient un petit peu vexante pour qui lisait l'édition matinale.

-Et qu'il y a –t-il d'intéressant ?

-Pas grand chose, mis à part l'affaire Gringrott.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda un élève de cinquième année.

-Un des employés de la banque a été retrouvé mort dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les autorités semblent penser que les gobelins ne seraient pas totalement étrangers à cette mort.

-Quoi ! s'indignèrent plusieurs élèves. Des gobelins ont assassiné un sorcier ?

-C'est ce que semblent penser les aurors et la Gazette du moins.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser cela impuni ! s'emporta Hugo.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux faire quoi ? lui demanda Rose. Les attaquer ?

-Punir les coupables ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer un des nôtres comme ça ! Les gobelins vivent à nos crochets. Ils nous sucent notre or à rien faire.

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Parce que ce sont des voleurs nés !

-A ta place, je ne le leur dirai jamais ça en face sans avoir un rapport de force de cinq contre un.

A présent, plusieurs personnes écoutaient, intéressés par le débat entre la nouvelle et Hugo, dont le père avait un poste haut placé au ministère.

-Les sorciers sont supérieurs aux gobelins ! Nous avons toujours maté leurs révoltes !

-Avec l'aide des moldus uniquement. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, les gobelins sont loin d'être de simples employés de banque casaniers. C'est un peuple guerrier et tous les gobelins, mâles comme femelles, sont éduqués à faire la guerre. Lors des conflits nous opposant, les hommes, sorciers aussi bien que moldus, étaient formés dès treize ans à guerroyer. A présent, je te pose la question : qui, parmi nous, a reçu une telle éducation ? Maintenant que les moldus ont réussi l'exploit de diviser leur population par dix avec toutes leurs guerres et leurs bêtises environnementales et que le nombre d'aurors, qui n'ont jamais été formés à faire la guerre, et encore moins contre des gobelins, ne dépasse pas les cinq cents, qui peut leur faire face ? Je ne pense pas que d'autres espèces magiques veuillent nous aider, vu comme nous les traitons. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce sont les gobelins qui détiennent tout l'or sorcier. Et les sorciers, tellement sûr d'eux, n'ont pas encore réalisé que si la banque Gringrott peut résister à tout voleur et est construit comme une forteresse, cela peut un jour se retourner contre eux et elle pourra résister aux assauts des sorciers envoyés par le ministère. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si demain, les gobelins fermaient les portes de Gringrott ?

-Euh… je sais pas. On s'en passerait ? demanda Hugo qui commençait à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

-Le système économique sorcier s'effondrait et après, je te laisse imaginer les conséquences.

-Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis là, s'exclama Agathe.

-Peut-être que c'est horrible, mais ça risque quand même d'arriver.

Et non seulement cela risquait d'arriver, mais à ce moment même, les premiers engrenages d'un conflit qui s'annonçait meurtrier s'étaient mis à tourner ...


End file.
